Trapped
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: While out running an errand, Merlin and Arthur are injured and trapped in a deep ravine. Will they manage to escape and survive when concealed from all searching with the forest swarming with bandits. Lots of angst and bromance. With Camelot lost will the pair be able to save it or will Merlin have to take drastic measures?
1. Chapter 1: Miscalculation

**My first Merlin fic (but not my first fic). Written a chapter for now and will continue if people like. As always i own nothing from the Merlin universe nor any characters etc. Enjoy. Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You didn't mention there'd be bandits on this little expedition did you?" Merlin spurred his bay mare on following Arthur's chestnut steed.

"Don't try and be clever Merlin" the king barked without turning to his servant. He too spurred his horse faster. Both now at a full gallop through the forest, a band of renegade bandits were in hot pursuit on horseback. What was meant to be a quick errand to the forests of Camelot had now turned to a race back to the city walls for safety.

Arthur did not look back, he could hear both Merlin's horse and the distant hooves of the pursuers not far behind. He looked ahead, finding the safest and quickest paths he could through the thick foliage of the forest floor, his horse was well trained and carefully aided Arthur picking footfalls carefully even at full speed. Seconds past which seemed like minutes until Arthur heard Merlin's horse falter. He glimpsed back only to catch his servant waver on his horse and in what seemed like slow motion he caught him tumbling down the mares neck to the floor.

"Merlin you idiot!" he shouted pulling his horse roundabout only to see Merlin fall further as the woodland floor quickly dropped down to another level 20 or more feet below. Hesitating for a moment Arthur swung his horse around with precision and headed up the opposite embankment in the hopes to confuse their stalkers. Much to his delight within the next minute the small band of horses galloped by with no regard for King or servant. Once safe his retraced his steps back down the hill and dismounted looking down further in search of his friend.

"I swear Merlin, if you've banged your head again then i will not be responsible for what i do when you wake" Arthur cursed, pulling his sword from his saddle scabbard and marching to the edge. Before the King had a second to survey the area the sound of crashing leaves and twigs caught his attention. Turning to the sound a lone bandit came racing through the trees, sword held high running for him. The mans battle cry echoed through the nearby forest and metal hit metal as Arthur met him sword on. The enemy displayed a good resistance but he was little match for Arthur's swordsmanship who struck him down in a single blow. As the man went down he grabbed at the kings chain mail pulling him down with him in a last ditch attempt at victory. Arthur kicked him off and as his released his hold his footing wavered, Arthur tried to stay upright but instead his headed the same way as his servant had, down the sheer drop of the forest.

Arthur felt like he was moving at half speed as he felt himself fall. Leaves and twigs rushed past his face, grazing it in places. He tried to grab for branches and roots but found none and within seconds he hit the floor with a crack. He grunted, stifling a cry as he felt blinding pain shoot from his left arm. His vision blurred for an instant and then cleared and he began to get his bearings back.

"Merlin?" Arthur squeezed his eyes shut against the sheering pain. "Merlin, where the bloody hell are you, you clot pole?" He peeled his eyes slowly open as clearly his words fell on deaf ears. The king pulled himself slowly upward and his head swam causing him to grip the dirt with his good arm. He gazed slowly at his throbbing left arm noticing its odd angle. It was definitely broken, the pain was unmistakeable.

A small moan then came from Arthur right and the king craned his neck sideways meeting the view of his servant. Merlin was unnaturally still, too still for the kings likings. Arthur rolled carefully to him, struggling to keep the pain from his arm in check.

Merlin was pale, very pale, his lips were almost a tinge of blue. For a moment Arthur panicked he was dead, but he could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest under his tunic. The warlock's right brow was beginning to bloom with an impressive tinge of purple which even Arthur was worrying about. But what worried the king the most as he scanned his friend for injuries was the ominous crossbow bolt sticking rigid into his side; small trickles of crimson leaking slowly around it.

"Merlin?" Arthur shook his servant gently with his good arm, Merlin made no response. "Merlin wake up you dollop head!" Arthur's words were tinged with worry, but he would not easily show it.

The servant groaned and shook slightly. "Thats my word, you prat" he wheezed out, barely audible and without opening his eyes. The sides of Arthurs mouth twitched in a brief smile which quickly faded into a worried frown. Merlin tried to push himself up on his elbows but shuddered and collapsed back down groaning in pain.

"Hold still" Arthur gently pressed on his friends shoulder. "your not to move right now" Merlin detected the worry in his voice and slowly cracked his eyes open to meet the kings.

"It's bad isn't it?" Merlin half heartedly grinned in amusement at the kings furrowed brows. Arthur's expression didn't change and Merlin's finally matched his as he glanced down at the bolt embedded in his abdomen.

"Oh" he breathed out, the pain suddenly hitting him. "thats ... inconvenient" He prodded the wound and winced.

"Inconvenient!" Arthur angered. "have you seen where we are?"

Merlin slowly scanned around the area. They were in a deep ravine in the forest floor. Each side a steep elevation back up to the road were the horses were. They were concealed from all view of passers by.

"Its ok." Merlin was breathing fast now from the pain. "I'm sure you can go for help"

Arthur rolled his eyes and stared from his broken arm to Merlin's wound. How they were both going to get out of this one alive he didn't know. The forest was crawling with bandits and they were trapped in a deep gully where no knights of Camelot would notice.

"Marvelous" the king sighed. How were they going to get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have R&R, as you all know as writers its great to have some feedback. Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy. Have a rough idea were this is going to go and lets say that their stay in the forest isn't going to be the nicest they have and their relationship as friends will be more than tested. Not much of a cliffhanger or anything in this chap but promises to get better next time. Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Arthur finally began to get his bearings, he pulled himself into a sitting position cradling his arm stiffly with a small moan escaping his lips.

"You need that seeing to" Merlin sighed and grimaced as he tried again to sit up.

"What did i just tell you" Arthur shot him an angry glance. He tried to hide his worry, but Merlin could see through his front. Underneath, the king was a real softy to his manservant and although Arthur was doing his best not to show it, Merlin could see the faint lines of worry etched on his friends brow. They were indeed not in the best of situations to say the least.

"It needs to come out" Merlin said after a pause, twiddling his unsteady hand around the shaft of the bolt considering doing it himself. One tiny knock of the wood caused a torrid rush of pain to flash through his body and he took a shaky breath through his gritted teeth.

Arthur moved carefully over to kneel beside him. "Let me" he glanced from Merlin's taut features to the bolt and back. "It's going to hurt Merlin, promise you wont be a girl?"

"Just do it" The warlock cried, placing both hands on the bolt ready to help, "Just do it already" He sucked in a quivering breath and then he did it.

Merlin screamed, he tried to hold it in but failed. His back contorted upward in agony as Arthur ripped the bolt from his flesh and he felt crimson flow freely down his side to the dirt below. Arthur dropped the arrow and placed his good hand on Merlin's shoulder to comfort his wreathing friend. The warlocks breaths came short and ragged for a minute and then began to ease.

"Could... have... warned me?" Merlin shuddered out now placing a hand across the fresh open wound trying to stem the heavy blood flow.

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it." Arthur joked half smiling, but quickly turned his worried eyes back on his friends "Are you ok?"

"Never better Sire" Merlin tried a half-hearted smile which turned into a wince of features. "Just a scratch" he tried to add. Arthur was unconvinced. They sat quietly for a moment, the forest was almost unnaturally silent around them and all that could be heard was the servants uneasy breaths as he tried to overcome the burning pain.

"Your bleeding a lot" Arthur suddenly noticed the pool of blood beginning to form and slowly seep into the dirt around his friend.

"It'll be fine" Merlin's voice wavered a little and Arthur was disturbed at how much his friends complexion had paled considerably. "Let me sort out your arm for you?" He pushed himself up carefully trying best not to jolt the wound further and rested his back against the steep incline.

"Your in no fit state to be tending to me" Arthur moved back from his friend. " We need to stop this bleeding, fast"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen you" Merlin now visibly slurring his speech across at him. "Besides all my supplies at in my saddle bag"

"Damn it" The king shouted. Standing up and kicking the dirt from under his feet. He paused for several seconds, contemplating what he was supposed to use.

"Don't worry" Merlin whispered, "it'll all be fine" he pulled a drunken smile before his eyes rolled back and he lost all consciousness.

"You dimwit" Arthur gently lowered himself back down, thinking quickly he eased his friends neckerchief off and placed it over the still streaming wound. He pressed down. Hard. Even as a young boy, Gaius had always taught him the basics of first aid. The first and foremost how to stem the blood flow from a wound, Arthur had sadly seen plenty in battle. Merlin groaned, but made no effort to rouse from his slumber as Arthur remained in position for several minutes pressing hard on his servants abdomen.

"Your braver than you look Merlin" he said as he watched for any signs of waking. "Any knight would have passed out long before now" The warlock made no response. Arthur then looked to the sky, hoping against all hope that this was not the day he was about to lose his most trusted friend and servant. Merlin was not meant to die, he always seemed to escape unscathed. Well nearly always.

The sun was lowering slowly in the sky now. It would only be a couple of hours before night fell across the forest. And highly unlikely that anyone, even bandits would find them in the pitch black of the night. Arthur reflected on whether to start a fire as not to draw their attention. He looked down at Merlin's pallid face and realised not starting one was really not an option either. Arthur heaved a long exhale, swallowing back the lump which was sitting in his throat threatening to spew his emotions out at any minute. He was exhausted, a long days ride in the saddle had been draining. Even for the well trained and fit king of Camelot. Arthur pondered for a moment how an earth his scrawny thin servant ever managed to keep up with him. He vowed if they ever got out of this one, he might just give the man a day off.

The king slowly pulled back the soaked neckerchief several minutes later to find the blood flow had slowed. He sighed in relief but worried all the same. The cloth was soaked through and the ground around Merlin had been stained an ugly shade of crimson. Arthur struggled one handed to un-clip and pull the cloak from his shoulders. He carefully covered his friend from neck to toe in the fabric and went quickly in search of firewood. It was going to be a long night, if they were to survive these haunted woods then they would need plenty of firewood to keep the fire burning.

Arthur was not used to collecting firewood. It was always Merlin's job but he managed none the less, taking twice the time being single handed. He collected a rather impressive pile of twigs/branches. While scouting the area he found that all sides of the ravine were steep and nearly unclimbable. Certainly impossible with a broken arm. The recent rain looked like it had caused a land slide and several banks were high with mud and slippery rocks making a climb even more treacherous.

"Arthur?" The king felt his name whispered and he turned to his servant. Merlin's eyes were half open, showing little more than the whites of his eyes. He rolled his head back and groaned. "Where are we?" The warlock cracked his eyes open a little further and looked a little more lucid this time.

"We're still in the forest Merlin" Arthur felt himself almost lose a little patience with his friend. "You were shot with an arrow remember?"

Merlin vaguely shook his head. "Don't remember" he muttered.

Arthur frowned and looked again at the blooming bruise on his friends face, it was slowly creeping up his forehead towards his dark brown locks.

"You need to try and stay awake Merlin you've banged your head up pretty damn hard" Arthur affectionately patted his servant on the cheek to rouse him and Merlin moaned in response.

"Do I have to?" He grumbled. "So tried"

"I'm afraid so" The king replied. "It's going to be a long night"

"Hmm, especially if I have to listen to your voice all damn night long" Merlin shot back.

Arthur smiled. At least he hadn't lost his cheery banter just yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for your reviews etc. It is very much appreciated. Apologise for the lateness in updating. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Arthur watched as the sun disappeared behind the ridge and blanketed them in darkness - save the fire which was now lit at Merlin's feet. Several hours had passed and Merlin had drifted in and out of consciousness. Conversation had all but petered out and all that was left was the eerie silence which swept over the forest like the darkness creeping in.

High up on the hill a familiar face was watching them from under her hood her dark eyes shone golden in the growing darkness. She smiled her wicked grin and laughed.

"You are in a dilemma my dear brother" Morgana held a small amulet in front of her, the small jewel on its surface glowed blue. "shame you will not see dawn" She began to chant, the language of the old religion spilled from her mouth and within a blinding flash the amulet was all but gone. And with that she turned and departed with the grin on her face.

As the essence of magic swept over the forest and the two friends, Merlin's eyes shot open. He looked around in panic for a moment. His reaction had not gone unnoticed.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant.

"Nothing"

"One of your funny feelings again?" Arthur mocked him, but realised that he was far from joking.

"Maybe" The warlock replied, looking from the blacked forest back to Arthur. The kings face dropped. Unfortunately many of Merlin's 'funny feelings' had resulted in something.

"Well its a good job no one knows we are here then isn't it" Arthur threw a few more pieces onto the fire and the flames danced upward in excitement. "and besides, by tomorrow morning my knights will be out looking for us, if they are not doing so already"

Merlin half heartedly smiled and tried to evade the feeling of magic from his being. But somehow he could not shake the feeling that there was something lurking in the shadows. He could not rest until he could find out what it was.

A couple of hours had passed by the time Arthur began to moan of his hunger. He had already raided Merlins satchel and eaten half his servants emergency supply of apples and cheese. They had very little left to last the night.

"I need to go" Merlin piped up from his position by the fire. He began to pull himself up and the King was by his side to aid him. "I'm fine Arthur" Merlin batted his friends hand away as he managed to stand alone with all but a small groan. He hobbled forward, surprised that he was able to do so much without the aid of his friend, every step caused a barrage of pain to shoot up Merlin's side. "I wont be a second" he moaned, hiding the discomfort as best he could, but Arthur could see it written on his face. He needed Gaius, and he needed him soon.

Merlin staggered several meters away from the fire under the watchful eye of the King. He turned his back and relieved his full bladder. As he went to turn back a small rustle caught his attention. He opened his mouth to shout his friend but within a split second he was sent sprawling to the ground. The warlock managed stifle a small scream from the agony which ripped his side as he hit the dirt.

"Arthur!" He moaned out, his head swimming. But it was too late, the creature was already on the King. Luckily for Arthur he was fast, and on his feet in a flash, sword drawn and ready.

The creature was taller than the King and nothing more than what seemed like a giant snake. Its blue shining eyes pierced into Arthurs, causing terror to run through his veins. He would not show it though. Its long tongue licked outward, tasting the air, and tasting the panic within it. It hissed, shaking the leaves and branches nearby. Arthur swung his sword, hitting the snake square on, the blade shattered against its scales and shattered his only remaining good arm with it. He screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Merlin had clambered to his feet and stood strong behind the creature. It turned in a flash, and rapidly lunged for the warlock, Merlin dodged sluggishly and far too slow and its fangs caught him neat in the shoulder, piecing his skin and tearing it. Merlin stood strong, even though the pain was almost unbearable. The creature bowled him back to the ground and his head struggled to keep him conscious as it bared down on him, tongue licking at his face.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice came through the servants hazy hearing. The snake turned once again, hissing in annoyance it turned back to the king and charged again. Arthur could not win this battle, this creature was magical and Merlin knew it, he needed to do something and fast.

Arthur was helpless. His other arm now broken he struggled to grab his remaining dagger from his belt but the pain was too intense. He was a sitting duck and the serpent scooped him up, sinking its jaw and fangs into the king.

"No" Merlin was back on his feet, he did not know were his energy was coming from but it was draining fast, he managed to pitch forward grabbing his own sword from the ground.

"Leave me" Arthur whispered weakly from within the serpents grasp, "it's over Merlin"

"Not if i have anything to do with it" Warlocks eyes glowed golden and he chanted, the ancient tongue flowed. Arthurs eyes widened in horror of his servants unnatural stance and voice. The sword in his the warlocks hand began to radiate a brilliant white and his chanting became almost deafening to the kings ears. As he finished in one battle cry Merlin plunged the glowing sword into the beast.

It screamed, dropping the king it convulsed onto its side and Merlin brought the sword down in several blows watching as the creatures life drained from it. Only once he saw its eyes glaze over he turned to his friend, dropping to his knees beside Arthurs, he was all but spent. He gasped for air and struggled against the blinding pain he felt for the Kings pulse finding a weak thready one.

"You have magic!" Arthur muttered, breath escaping him and struggling to stay conscious.

"Don't talk Arthur, not now" Merlin cradled his head and tried best not to touch his broken arms. The king glowered at him trying to move from his grasp he did not stop staring him in the eye with disgust.

"You betrayed me" He murmured, his hostile eyes fluttering shut, "I" he shook his head weakly "I trusted you" he struggled weakly and with that he lost all consciousness and his breathing swallowed considerable.

"No" Merlin shook him gently, "your not dying on me Arthur, not now" Arthur made no effort to wake, his breathing slowed and finally ceased.

"No!" Merlins eyes brimmed with salt water, "Arthur!" he screamed, and then and his body began to give out his muttered out in ancient tongue once again.

"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo"


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayed

**A/N: Hello all, thank you for your patience and all of your lovely reviews. Apologise for again the late update - life does get in the way sometimes. Anyway, do enjoy and R&R. Will update as soon as i can.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Merlin was frozen. His body shook to conserve as much heat as possible but it was not making a difference. Everywhere ached and he felt as heavy as the rocks he seemed to be laying on. He refused to open his tired eyes, what did it matter anyway, the King was dead, he had failed.

"Merlin" Kilgharrah's familiar voice came through his muddled mind. "young warlock, you must wake now"

Merlin shivered violently and a small groan escaped his lips. Why wasn't he dead too already? His body felt like it was.

"Theres no point" the servant's voice cracked, "Arthur's gone. I've failed in my duty to protect him" Tears suddenly seeped from under his tightly closed eyelids and his stifled the sob overtaking the lump in his throat.

"No, young warlock, the King lives."

Merlin's eyes shot open and he struggled to focus in the dim light. Kilgharrah's face was not far from his. His golden eyes surveyed the boy as if checking him over. "I have healed the young King" he half smiled, if the dragon was able to smile at all. "I do not have much power left, i was only able to partly heal you, but i know your magic is at work and will do the rest."

"Thank you" was all the warlock could muster as he tried to pull his numb body up against the cave entrance wall. Sure enough Arthur was right beside him. His breathing even and deep. He seemed to be in nothing but a long slumber. The small cuts and bruises across his face were faded and his armer was in tatters and cracked in places, blood still stained across much of it. Merlin looked at his own clothes. His red tunic was stained a deeper red across his stomach, but he could feel the wound was beginning to heal slowly yet painfully. His shoulder however was a different story. His tunic and coat was in shreds, revealing the deep and ugly wound underneath, it pained him to even look at it, the poison was spreading down his arm causing agony.

"The serpents poison is strong" the dragon noticed him, "you must rest"

"No" Merlin struggled to his feet, swaying uncontrollably he steadied himself on the wall and winced. "I need to get him back to Camelot. The knights will be looking for us by now"

"You will need as much strength as you can get in the coming days warlock" Was all Killgharrah said. And within a flash he took off with a gust of wind from his wings.

"What do you mean?" Merlin shielded his eyes from the draft. "Killgharrah!" but he was gone. Up into the clouds and beyond.

The servant turned to his master to find Arthurs eyes open.

"Talk to dragon's too then do you?" he spat. Merlin could feel the venom in his voice but did not say anything.

"We need to get you to Camelot" Was all he could think of saying, "Leon and the others will be looking for us"

Arthur pulled himself up, feeling surprisingly well. The warlock was by his side in a flash to help but the king pushed him away as he got to his feet.

"We are on the edge of Camelot, we should make it to the city in an hour or two" Merlin looked over to see the turrets of the castle peeking through the trees in the distance. Arthur did not answer. He stretched his now healed arms out in front of him and gazed at them almost with the look of disgust and then back to his servant with the same expression. After flexing and extending them for several moments he decidedly began out for the city without a single word. Merlin followed slowly behind and in silence they made their way towards Camelot.

After several long minutes Merlin's voice came again. Breathless and tired.

"Please slow down Arthur" He leaned heavily on a tree and clutched his injured shoulder trying not to show the agony on his face.

The King stopped, but did not turn around. He paused, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you following me?" he growled through his teeth. Why was this happening to him again, why do all people he trusts and love end up betraying him.

"Your my friend Arthur" the warlock breathed, trying his best to catch it through the haze of pain, "please."

"Get lost Merlin" the king snarled. He carried on forwards and Merlin remained plastered to the spot. He could no longer hold his emotions. He squeezed his eyes shut and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and to the forest floor. He shook slightly and he slumped down the tree trunk to the dirt clutching his agonizing shoulder. All that he had lived for had failed. Arthur hated him, his purpose in life was pointless now there was no point in going on.

As Arthur disappeared through the next line of trees there was a sudden clang of swords which jolted the servant from his thoughts. He scrambled to his feet but after taking a step forward his head swam and vision blurred. The poison was still coursing through his veins and his magic was struggling to fight it back.

"Arthur!" he shouted and then pitched forward, hitting the ground hard causing a shock of agony to sheer though his body he struggled to remain conscious.

As Arthur carried on he swallowed down the rising bile in his throat. Why was his friend doing this to him. Why couldn't he just be the clumsy useless servant he always had been. Why did he have to be such a traitor to have magic and even worse to conspire with a dragon. Arthur thumped the nearest tree with his fist, feeling fresh blood spill down his knuckles he clenched his jaw in anger.

Within a moment he heard a familiar noise of sword being drawn from scabbard. He swung round to the sound with his sword drawn ready it collided with the attackers weapon.

"Arthur?" Gwaine's face met his. An ugly gash was planted above his right brow.

"Gwaine?" he breathed a small sigh of relief and let his ridged stance sag a little. "What happened?"

"Morgana" the fellow knight said with vengeance. "She's taken over the city"

"Arthur!" A weak voice came from behind them and Gwaine turned to it frowning back at the King.

"Merlin" he said simply racing through the bush to the opening where his friend now lay. The servant was doubled over on the ground emptying what little contents of his stomach onto the forest floor.

"Leave him" Arthur shouted before the knight could reach him.

Gwaine did not stop but came to a halt next to his friend and gently rubbed his back until finally the warlock lost all strength in his body and collapsed over. The knight gently lifted him up into his arms, noting the pale pallor of the warlock's face.

"And why exactly would i leave him Arthur" He stood gently as not to jar any injuries the servant carried.

"He had magic, he's a traitor" The king scowled.

"I doubt he's any kind of traitor" Gwaine hurried forward and past Arthur. "and besides Arthur, if he does have magic, he may be are best chance to reclaim Camelot"


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**A/N: Many many apologise for the very late update and any of my stupid typos. Im really edging to get a story finished, so ive finally got a chapter finished. Next one soonish hopefully. Enjoy, please R&R. : )**

* * *

Chapter 5

Arthur stumbled after Gwaine, trying best to let the tears behind his eyes remain there. It was long before they met a small clearing and the smell of burning wood met them. A small collection of knights and civilians sat mingled together in the small encampment.

"Is this it?" Arthur looked around trying to estimate numbers his face fell.

"More come back all the time" Gwaine didn't turn around but carried forward with the young servant. "the city has not been overtaken long, many scattered into the surrounding area"

"Gaius!" Gwaine shouted around the camp and within a moment, the familiar stooped figure of the court physician came into view. His face lighted up at the sight of his ward but changed quickly as he hurried forward.

"Whats happened?" He pointed to a spot by the campfire and Gwaine gently laid the boy down being careful not to jar any injuries he may have.

Gwaine side glanced the King and frowned. "I don't know" I found him chucking his guts up and then he collapsed."

If possible Gaius's frown deepened further and his eyebrow hitched up. "He's burning up, fetch me some cold water" the man felt his wards forehead that was on fire. He then quickly examined him. Taking in a small gasp as he uncovered the ugly shoulder wound. The deep gashes were red raw and oozing infection from within. "Poison" Gaius said simply observing the warlocks uneven and strained breathing.

Gauis's face paled considerably at the thought of poisoning. "what happened sire?" he turned to the king, rummaging in his medicine bag, fumbling with bottles as they clanged together. There was silence. "sire?"

Arthur turned away and looked at his shoes.

"Arthur?!" Gwaine pulled the King by the shoulder and spun him roughly around. "he needs your help"

Arthur shrugged him off, stepped back and shook his head. "he's a traitor and a liar" He growled. "he's a sorcerer, i'm not helping him!"

"Your highness may have forgotten how many times he's saved your life." Gaius almost shouted and the surrounding knights took a small step back. They had not seen the man have such an outburst. "I suggest you give the boy some respect!"

Arthurs face hardened in anger. He unsheathed his sword holding it outright towards the physician. "And I am your King and I suggest you give me some respect!" he shouted.

Gwaine knocked the sword from the Kings hand then and stood tall between them, his fists clenched so tightly his hands turning white. "May I suggest you stop being such a royal prat and swallow your pride." The knight clenched his jaw. "otherwise this is going to turn ugly"

At that, a small moan came from behind them and silence came between all. "Ar...thur" Merlin's voice was weak and croaky and the Kings hardened expression melted immediately. He pinched the bridge of his nose in haste to not show his welling emotions.

"A giant serpent" Arthur whispered, turning away to hide his pained expression. "it must have been Morgana's doings, i was far worse hurt than he, but i think the dragon healed me?"

"Dragon?" Gwaine choked and laughed, "i thought you slayed that thing"

"Seems something else Merlin hasn't been telling me" Arthurs voice had softened considerably as his listened to the warlocks unfathomable babble from behind him.

Gaius bent down to his ward, placing a cool cloth on his forehead. Merlin was shivering and groaning, his face pale and clammy, fever was setting in. The physician searched in his bag and placed several drops from a vial onto the servants lips, following it with a small amount of water. Merlin swallowed eagerly though still not completely lucid, his eyes flickered open and closed every now and then, Gaius was sure he was picking up some of the conversation at hand.

"Merlin is the last dragon lord" Gaius stood up for a moment, his bones creaking and protesting at the movement.

"The last dragon lord is dead" Arthur shook his head, turning back to them, "Balinor died on the way back to Camelot, there is no dragon lord that i know of"

"The gift is passed from father to son" Gaius pulled up a nearby pail of water. Bending back down the servant he gently cut through the remaining shreds of Merlins shirt around his shoulder to revealing the angry red wound.

"But that would mean..." Arthur said no more then, but simply thought back to the day that Merlin had lost his father.

"He has lost much to help save you and Camelot" Gaius began to gently clean the wound then and Merlin stirred more as the damp cloth was brushed across the deep gashes. "steady my lad" Gaius gently pressed on the warlocks chest as he arched his back and grunted in objection.

Arthur turned his back, biting his lip hard at the sounds of his servants pained groans.

"Where is Gwen?" His voice suddenly shot out, he span back and faced several of his trusted knights who all avoided his eye contact. Silence fell among them. "Well?"

"I believe she is still in the castle sire" Gaius did not take his eyes from Merlin as he continued to tend to him, the boy seemed to have slipped back into unconsciousness for now, saving the King the agony of his cries.

"Then why the hell are we standing around here?!" Arthurs anger grew once again he pulled his sword up clenching his hand tightly around it, still surprised by the strength he had in his arms which had only been broken hours earlier.

"It's not that simple" Percival's face then came into view. "Morgana has the citadel surrounded, and from what has been said i believe the Lady is keeping Gwen hostage for now, she knows we will not give up on our Queen lightly"

Arthur threw his weapon down, burying the blade deep into the dirt, it quivered for a moment before stilling. The Kings eye moved to his once trusted servant. It was becoming increasingly clear that he was going to need his help. Like it or not. He exhaled deeply. "How long Gaius?" He asked.

"How long what my lord?" Gauis's voice did not waver while he worked, and he again did not so much as look at the king.

"How long has he been practicing magic in Camelot?" Arthur tried not to sound angry but seemed to fail.

"He was born with it" Gaius said simply, this time he looked to the warrior.

"Impossible" Arthur shook his head, "no one is born with it"

"There are some who say he is the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth" Gaius looked quizzically at the King.

Arthur smirked into a stupid smile. "Merlin?" he practically laughed at the thought but Giaus's face did not change. He was being serious.

"It is believed that Merlin, and the once and future King will unite the lands of Albion in peace" the physician then turned back, allowing him to take in statement.

Arthur said nothing but stood staring at the ground next to his feet. Merlin coughed weakly and the Kings eyes shot onto his servant. The warlock heaved as if to vomit but nothing came, his throat sounded dry and sore as he moaned between the bouts of retching. Gaius held him steady and mopped his ever damp forehead with a soft cloth. Only then Arthur really took into account the full image of his loyal servants body. His skin pale and clammy, beads of sweat collecting here and there and he shook ever so slightly. There was a deathly tinge of blue hue around his lips and the dark circles under his eyes made the boy look half dead already. Arthur gulped down the lump swelling yet again in his throat. Merlin was so skinny, his pale skin clung tightly to the bones below and for once the King wondered when his last proper meal had ever been.

"Will he live?" Arthur gulped down the lump and closed his eyes to the tears threatening to fill them.

"I wouldn't like to say" Gaius said simply. "but what i do know is the boy is stronger than you think, and I'm almost certain he has suffered worse and come through it"

That was it, Arthur broke then. Even as his knights watched on, the tears threatening his eyes spilled down his cheeks and to the ground. The Kings knees gave in and with a thud he came to rest next to his protector and friend. Gaius stood and ushered the knights back, as realizing the need for King to have some space.

"Arthur?" It was as if Merlin could sense his friends distress beside him. Even as he swayed on the edge of unconsciousness the warlock tried to wake himself to tend to his King. He moaned as he tried to move but his body refused and protested against the agony. He forced his eyes open only managing half way as the light also seemed to cause a great deal of pain. The warlock squinted at Arthur, not really able to focus, but he could sense the tears falling. "Whatever is the problem?" he was barely audible from his parched throat.

"I'm so sorry Merlin" Arthur choked out, for once he grabbed the frozen hand of his friend and servant. The pair very rarely if ever, shared physical contact. In fact if it ever happened the King would brush it off with an excuse of one sort or another but not this time.

"I'm so sorry Merlin, please forgive me"


	6. Chapter 6: Vigil

**A/N: Thanks all for R&R the previous chaps. Haven't forgotten to update, just hard with a full time job. This chap is a little on the angsty side. Just how i like it. Hopefully some more action in the chapters to come, sort of needed this one as a link really. Enjoy and R&R. Thanks. : )**

* * *

Chapter 6  


Arthur remained glued to the spot next to his servant for much of the day. He watched intently as Merlin's chest rouse and fell rhythmically as if to make sure it did not stop. Gaius tended to him intermittently but was called away much of the time, tending to many of the knights and members of the public who were slowly filtering back with various arrays of battle wounds. Merlin drifted in and out of consciousness, everytime not really making much sense to the king, but Arthur was glad that he was at least waking a little. It was hours later when the warlock finally made any sort of sense upon coming around.

"Merlin?" Arthur bent over the boy as he saw his eyes flicking open and closed. It was about the 100th time he had uttered the servants name. At the sight of Arthur Merlin groaned and tried his best to turn away, failing miserably as his wounded shoulder protesting otherwise.

"Why haven't you done it already?" He wheezed out, trying his best not to catch the dryness in his throat.

Arthur frowned. "Done what?"

"Killed me already?" The warlock's words struck the King like a knife to the chest. Merlin must have noticed because he continued. His voice fading as he went. "last i knew magic was outlawed in Camelot under pain of death?"

"Don't be stupid Merlin, I'm not going to kill you." Arthur rubbed his temples, "I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do but I'm not killing you so you can rest assured at that."

The servant said nothing, simply taking a ragged breath which sounded all to harsh for Arthur's likings. Merlin closed his eyes and shivered for a moment. It was then that the King noticed the large collection of sweat beads congregating on his friends forehead. His tattered tunic was beginning to stick to his pale chest. Arthur knew a fever when he saw one.

Not long after Gaius returned to the camp, he was stooped low, clearly waining at the amount of patients he had attended to, the King caught his attention and he bee lined to his ward.

"He's burning up" Arthur motioned to his servant's pained features.

"I feared as much" the physician's brows furrowed and he bent down beside the warlock. "the poison is strong sire, help me take his tunic off, we must keep him as cool as possible."

Arthur slowly peeled back the soaked shirt, and Merlin groaned subconsciously as his wounded shoulder was forced upwards to remove the cloth, Arthur bit back an apology. The angry red wound was now slowly discharging what Arthur could only think was infection but as his eyes continued over the warlocks torso he could no longer bite back his thoughts.

"W..what happened?" the King stuttered at the sight of the many scars littering the pale skin of his servant. Lines and ugly pink and white marks criss crossing one another but what brought the kings attention the most was the large circular scar in the centre of his chest, what Arthur could on imagine as a burn, it must have been deep and painful. How had he not noticed his servant's such severe injury?

"Nimueh" Gaius simply said, knowing exactly which scar had brought his attention. He dipped the cloth into the bucket of cool water and placing it across his wards brow.

"Who?"

Gaius sighed. "Its a long story, but she was the girl who poisoned Merlin at the feast with Bayard and the peace treaty with Mercia"

"She burned him then too?" Arthur pulled a face and Gaius sighed even louder in annoyance.

"No Arthur" the physician half heartily smiled in the Kings direction. "I am sure Merlin will bring you up to speed with all these stories some time. But do you remember being bitten by the Questing beast?" Arthur simply nodded.

"You were saved by Merlin who brought you a magical cup to drink from, he bargained his life in exchange for yours"

"Prat" Arthur interjected mid sentence. "How did i know that was coming"

"The Questing beast is a creature of the old religion, if it choses to kill a victim then someone must die in there place if they are to be saved. The gods tried to take Hunith, Merlins mother, but before the boy could do anything i rode to the Isle of the blessed to exchange my own life." Gaius paused for a moment, remembering that fateful day he was so close to death himself. He took a long inhale.

"In the end, Merlin followed me, he fought with Nimueh, she is, well was, a high priestess of the old religion. It was then that she burned and nearly killed him. But Merlin was too strong for her. He killed her and restored the balance of the world, saving me"

Arthurs jaw dropped and stayed there for a moment. "Merlin killed her?"

Gaius frowned slightly. "He has done much to save you Arthur" he said simply, "one day he may tell you the full story"

Arthur stared at his man servant then, taking in the uncountable amount of scars and blemishes on his skin. The King was sure some must have been caused by him on the training field. Many a day his friend would hobble back to his chambers with Arthur jeering at him for being a girl. The King bit his tongue in haste not to curse himself for his foolishness. Exactly how many times had Merlin been injured and never told his king and trusted friend?

"You idiot Merlin" he cried, the sound of his affection for the boy creeping into his voice. "Why did you not tell me?"

"S...sorry" Merlin jittered, his eyes did not open but somehow he has heard his Kings words. He then mumbled several words that Arthur couldn't understand, the King turned to Gaius.

"He's trying to heal himself"

Arthur watched closely, his friends eyes fluttered open and closed and his iris's flashed a glint of gold then flickered back to blue. His chest heaved as the exertion of magic took over his body and he tried to fight the infection racing through his veins. The King could see him grit his teeth as he tried chanting more causing his limbs to tense and shake.

"Merlin thats enough" Gaius gently placed a hand on his wards uninjured shoulder. "You have no energy to heal yourself, you must rest"

A strangled "No" was all that answered him as Merlin tried in vein again. "Can't..." The warlock chanted again, this time his breaths hitching shorter and more labored. For a moment Arthur thought he might just explode, the energy the boy seemed to be emitting, even without magic the King could sense it. Merlin gasped and gave out two agonizing groans before his head lolled back and he seemed to lose consciousness. It was then his body shook violently.

"Whats happening" Arthurs panicked voice cut the silence between them.

"His fever is becoming dangerously high" Gaius's concerned tone replied. The physician re soaked his cloth and draped his across his wards forehead, using a second he soaked the boys torso in water at an attempt to cool him. Merlin convulsed violently, with Gaius being able to do little. "He's temperature has become so high he's given himself a fit"

"Cant you do anything?" Arthurs tone hitched up a notch in alarm. Gaius shook his head.

"Merlin!" the King shouted at his friend, pushing his writhing body down in an useless attempt to calm him. "Stop it!" he was practically screeching at him like a girl, Merlin would be proud.

Almost on command the warlocks body relaxed, his burning muscles coming to a stop and relaxing back on the blanketed ground. He let out a long and strained sigh and then breathed with ease.

"You clot pole!" Arthur sat back with relief.

Gaius raised an eyebrow to the comment and checked over his now seemingly sleeping ward. "I think we may be lucky" he said finally, looking to Arthur. "I think his fever is breaking"

"Great" Arthur nearly smiled. "He'll be up and washing my socks in no time"

"Not if Morgana has anything to do with it" Gaius cried.

Arthur looked towards the castles turrets in the distance. The next few days were going to be entertaining to say the least. And Gwaine was right, he needed his friend by his side every step if they had any chance of defeating the evil witch. He exhaled, looking down at Merlin. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening

**A/N: Hey all, just a quicky. Thanks for all the reviews. Short chapter today, just so you know i haven't forgotten you all. Hopefully get into some real action next chap. Enjoy and as always R&R. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Merlin felt like he was drifting, on a sea of nothingness. He could hear many voices around him and the distance the comforting cracking of fire consuming wood. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he tried his hardest to regain consciousness. He could vaigely see a face above his own and then a familiar voice.

"Come on you clot pole, time to wake up"

The warlock groaned and screwed his eyes such against the blinding sunshine above him. He was groggy and ached in places he didn't think he ever could. Finally he managed to crack his eyes open just a little.

"Thats better" Arthurs voice came again and Merlin was sure he was cracking a smile though his eyes were refusing to focus. "Gaius's sleeping draft sure seemed to do the job. Almost too well"

Great, Gaius has drugged him. And not for the first time he could remember, on many occasions the physician had drugged the servant into a sleep for what Gaius had said was 'for his own good'" Merlin rolled his eyes under his lids and pulled himself into a sitting position, to his surprise with little more than a constant ache of his wounded shoulder.

"Here" Merlin felt a cup thrust between his lips and he swiftly turned away.

"Not hungry" He brought his good arm up.

"You haven't drunk in nearly two days now, Gaius says you need to get your fluids up" The King tried pushing the cup again but the servant batted him off this time opening his eyes fully, his glassy pupils greeting his friends.

"Please. Don't make me" Merlins grumbled, still feeling rather drowsy.

"Merlin?" Arthur's tone changed to serious and the warlock almost flinched at the sound.

"I'm not sure its going to stay down" Merlin gulped and looked glumly at the water though taking it in his hand and bringing it to his parched lips. He sipped it slowly, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was he rushed the remaining down.

"Well if that isn't going to make you sick" Arthur tutted,"your not supposed to drink it in one go you idiot"

"Oh" the servant felt the cold fluid hit his stomach and it did several flip flops then stopped. He tried to swallow down the rising nausea, after several seconds he burped, feeling much better.

Arthur's laugher rang in his ears.

"It's not funny" Merlin scowled at him.

The King broke off the laughter after a moment and looked to friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Apart from like I've fallen down a ravine, been shot with an arrow, received concussion and a poisoned wound from a giant serpent. Never better" Arthur paled, and the warlock noticed. "I'm feeling much better thank you, surprisingly better than I did" Merlin added trying his best to smile be not really doing a great job. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon" Arthur looked at the rising sun, almost at its highest point in the sky. "Gaius gave you something to make you sleep and you've been out all night and morning, I've been trying to wake you for hours" It was the kings turn to roll his eyes this time. "And your probably feeling not too bad due to the draught that Gaius gave you and said it was for the pain." Arthur pulled out a small vial from his pocket. "he told me to give you some every 4 hours but no more, its pretty potent apparently so he told me to be careful"

Merlin hummed "I know the stuff he must have given you"

Arthur pulled a small platter from beside him with a humble amount of bread, cheese and some fruit "Here" he plonked the item on the servants lap. "you need to eat, you need to get your strength up by tonight"

"What's tonight?" Merlin gingerly took a bite of the stale bread.

"Tonight we reclaim Camelot, and save Gwen" Arthur looked over again at the city in the distance. "And someone's told me I wont be able to do it without you"

"Is that so?" Merlin seemed almost back to himself to the King until what he said next.

"Are you sure you want to conspire with a sorcerer" he looked to his feet trying not to look at his king, he seemed to go back into himself again then.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur said seriously this time. "I thought we were friends?"

"We are, were... no, i mean" Merlin stuttered and struggled to find the correct words, he could feel the unfallen tears beginning to prickle behind his eyes. "Magic is outlawed, I didn't want to put you in the impossible position. How could i tell you?"

"Then why did you come to Camelot?"

"I didn't fit in anymore in Ealdor." Merlin sighed, "my mother was getting so much grief from the village because of my special abilities. They used to tell her how much i was devil child. She knew Gaius, who offered me an apprentice position so i took it. It wasn't until later on i found out my destiny"

"Destiny?" Arthur frowned.

"It's my destiny to serve you Arthur" Merlin said this time with confidence in his voice. "I am here to help you unite the lands to albion and bring about peace and the acceptance of magic once again"

"And you believe all this?"

"I do" the warlock smiled grimly "I'd die for you tomorrow Arthur, if it meant that you could go on and be the greatest King Camelot has ever know. Well..." He stuttered again, "I have... nearly... a few times"

"We'll talk about this" Arthur said sternly. "But right now i need you to rest. And none of this dying for you nonsense Merlin. I know now. If we go down tonight, we go down fighting together. Deal?"

"Ok" the servant whispered, continuing his food slowly.

"Like brothers in arms" Arthur sounded like a knight this time. He pulled himself up to leave his friend in peace. "And Merlin," he added, "I'm not going to kill you. Not now. Not ever"

"Thank you" Merlin was barely audible.

Arthur smiled as he turned away. "I'm not sure about court jester" he voiced, "but court sorcerer has a nice ring to it"

And with that he left his friend in peace. He would rally the knights ready for tonights assault and return to dose Merlin's pain relief later. It was time for war. Morgana was going to regret this.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle begins

**A/N: Hey all. Quite a quick update for me if i do say so. Been reading some lovely stories of late. Really inspiring. Anyway Enjoy and of course R&R where possible. Story starts to pick up some pace hopefully now.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Merlin, its time" Arthur gently shook his friends shoulder, waking him. Merlin groaned and tried to roll over but failed.

He hurt, all over. And he felt like he could sleep for a month at this rate. He flickered his eyes open to meet Arthurs once again.

"You really do need to stop waking me like this" He whinged.

The King shook his head, taking out a small cup he filled it with water and then dripped 4 drops from the vial hidden in his tunic. "It's time for your tincture" He held out the drink for his servant to take and Merlin didn't refuse gulping the liquid down in a flash and waiting for the soothing effect on his aching muscles and burning shoulder wound.

By the time the warlock stood up Arthur had disappeared and returned with two horses. Merlin was surprised that any had actually escaped the taking of Camelot. Even with though they weren't their normal steeds they were tracked with the ornate garb of Camelot. Seemed fitting.

"Merlin" The servant turned to find the physician standing just back from him.

"If your going to say I'm not well enough to go you know what I'm going to say don't you?"

Gaius nodded and looked sullen. His eyes met his wards and he half smiled. "Just promise me you'll look after yourself my boy" He took Merlin into an embrace and held him tightly. "you know how my heart can't take it when you're in trouble"

"Oh, you know me" Merlin broke from the embrace and held him at arms length, the drug was beginning to take effect. "trouble's my middle name." He gleamed. And with that he turned and slowly mounted his horse next to Arthurs pulling the reins up so the animal listened to his next command. He smiled and then diverting his steed to head and meet the small group of noble knights on the edge of the encampment.

"Look after him Sire" Gaius cried as the warlock was just out of earshot.

"I'll do my best" Arthur smirked, "but we both know Merlin all too well"

Within moments the group had left the camp at a slow trot. There were about 20 or so loyal knights with them. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan were in tow, not far behind their leader and his servant who took the head of the group. Little was said on the way towards the city walls, only hushed whispers between one or two knights and the rhythmical beats of the horses hooves on dirt could be heard in the darkening woods. Finally just before the break in the trees before the city walls one certain knight spoke up.

"So whats the plan Princess?" Gwaine's usual chirpy tone didn't seem so chirpy right now, his eyes were set like stones on the city walls ahead.

"Well..." Arthur hesitated. "Not exactly one" He frowned. "George, Henry" The King pointed to two knights sat close together. "I want you two to loop around by the other side of the gate and create a distraction. Once the gates are opened we storm the castle. The main aim is to take out Morgana but i know it will not be easy"

"For death and glory eh?" Gwaine smiled and joked. "I'm up for that, and i tell you now. If i get my hands on that witch then i'll give her more than a piece of my mind" No one answered. And the two knights quickly made there way towards the other side of the clearing, staying to the shadows.

It was not long before the knights did as told, and the gates were opened taking the bait. The group took there opportunity, racing for the city gates they took them by surprise, striking the guards down with ease.

It seemed like forever, but the gang galloped full speed through the lower town with little hinderance except a few stray crossbow bolts and guards. It surprised Arthur but also worried him. Once they reached the gates of the upper town it was a different story, the warning bell began to ring out in the darkness. They soon reached a large company of bandits surround the gateway. Swords clashed together, shouts were exchanged and full blown battle began. The bandits seemed numberless but the knights of Camelot were well trained and they slowly edged their way through the gates and into the citadel. Arthur's eye was half trained on Merlin, struggling along with his own acquired blade. The King had yet to see him use any form of magic in the melee which surprised him. His friend struggled on with his sword, getting along just fine for now, but Arthur knew he would not keep it up for long, he could see his friends body beginning to sag in the saddle.

"Merlin come on!" He shouted the order to his servant and spurred his horse onward and away from the crowded battle. The warlock followed and the pair broke free, galloping at full pace to the main halls of Camelot and with no doubt to the Lady Morgana herself. Arthur wanted to finish this one. Once and for all.

They met more guards and servants on the way, striking many down as they went. Little had changed about the city in the few days the King had been absent. It was as though all had been left in place and the citizens gone replaced by Morgana's ruffians.

A hollow oomph came from next to Arthur and he turned to see his servant knocked from his steed, hitting the concrete of the courtyard with a thud.

"Merlin!" He drew his horse to a halt and dismounted himself, knocking the first bandit which came close to the ground in anger.

"I'm fine Arthur" the warlock struggled with his blade, struggling to block his own attacker from gutting him alive. "Just carry on. I'll catch up"

The king struck Merlin's attacker down with ease and he held a hand out to help his man servant up. "You really do have to make thing difficult don't you now" He huffed and continued on. Abandoning the horses in the courtyard he made his way up into the main building, his friend in close pursuit. By now, he was sure Morgana would know they were there. The warning bell continued to toll like a countdown to their meeting.

Arthur darted up the many steps, taking several at a time he made it to the top of the flights with ease. Merlin was not faring so well and the king did wonder how it was even possible the poor boy was managing to keep up.

As they rounded a corridor they were met by an order of guards racing up the stairs toward them. Too many to take together. They were outnumbered, 10 to 1. Arthur started running but he soon skidded to a stop as he noticed Merlin not doing the same. Before he had chance to yell his friends eyes focused on the oncoming barrage and his eyes flashed golden. The torches on the walls of the stairwell clattered to the ground and burst into a single fireball, engulfing the oncoming men.

Arthur stood for a moment, mouth agape, eyes wide in wonder at his servants sudden outburst. Merlin was... powerful.

His brain snapped back to reality as he saw his friend lean heavily on the stone wall. His magic seemed to take some sort of strength from him. Arthur wasn't surprised, he wasn't yet healed, Gaius had warned him of this already.

"What are you waiting for" Merlin breathed heavily, "run you idiot" They both ran, and for a moment they seemed to encounter little trouble until the King rang straight into several burly men. He swung his sword with precision and speed, stabbing one and slashing another he took the third with a fighting stance and he was gone too. He jumped to continue on when a muffled cry came from behind him.

"Arth..." The King turned quickly, suddenly completely overwhelmed by what his gaze met.

Morgana stood, cold and calculated on the spot, Merlin was tightly in her grasp, arm wrapped around him and the hilt of a dagger was in her hand. Arthur gulped. He knew that dagger anywhere, one he had once so lovingly bought his sister as a present. Its blade was laid precisely onto the pale skin of his servants throat. The warlocks eyes were wide with both fear and what Arthur could on describe as defiance

"One more step dear brother and your delightful little servant will be mincemeat" she smirked and pressed on the blade causing a small trickle of blood to ooze down Merlin's neck. "And i don't think you want that now, do you?"


	9. Chapter 9: Defiance

**A/N: Well this is almost a first. A very quick update. Ive had an inspirational day and a lovely review which has spurred me on today. Thank you so much April29Roses. I am very drawn into writing at the moment. Also many apologise for the typos etc from the last chapter, i must have been in a rush. Just one thing that may be useful to know in this coming chapter/story is the time frame is set around the season 4 mark, though no exact time. Anyway. Enjoy! R&R as always. More whump to come in the coming chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 9  


"I warn you Arthur, one step closer" Morgana sneered, looking so pleased with herself. It sickened Arthur.

"Put him down, he has nothing to do with this Morgana" Arthur remained still, knowing the slightest movement from him meant almost certain death to his friend. "this is between you and me"

"I don't think so" the witch pulled the dagger higher causing the warlock to gasp and stand taller avoiding the blades piercing edge. Arthur flinched. She was enjoying this and he knew it. Her smirk said it all. "Why?" she almost laughed. "why is it your so fond of such a lowly servant may I ask?"

"Put. Him. Down" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Morgana smiled. "Ok". In one swift movement she pulled the blade away and bringing the hilt down she struck the back of the warlocks head. Merlin crumpled bonelessly to the floor at her feet and lay still.

Arthur said no more, he launched forwards in an attack. Morgana's eyes glinted golden and he was thrown backward into the air and hit with the ending wall of the corridor. With a loud and deadening crack his head collided with the stonework and he joined his friend on the floor in oblivion.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthur's head pounded, he couldn't ever remembering having a headache this bad. Even after a days ride with Gwaine babbling in his ears. He groaned and attempted to rub his head, only to find his wrists bound tightly behind his back.

"Finally" a voice came to his humming ears.

Arthur lifted his thumping head and cracked open his eyes. He found himself face first on cold stone, the smell of damp, mold and urine met his nose. Where was he? The flickering of torch lights met his eyes and he groaned again as the light pained his vision. As his sight began to return he gently sat up as not to jar his agonizing brain until eventually he was on his knees attempting not to sway in his dizzy state.

"Lets have you lazy daisy"

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur shot, looking to his friend who was behind a wall of bars. His own voice echoed off the nearby stonework and pierced his agony again. He screwed his eyes shut and swallowed away the pain before opening them. Merlin wasn't faring much better than he. The servant was bound in a similar fashion. His wrists tied tightly together behind his back, Arthur could just make out a thick rope extending from his bounds to the ceiling above. The King knew this place all to well. They were in Camelot's dungeons. How ironic, a King bound and locked up in his own city prison, Arthur started to wonder what his father felt in the same position all those years ago.

"Are you ok?" Merlin whispered this time, and Arthur detected an edge of shaking in his voice.

"I'm fine" Arthur lied and took a sharp intake of breath, "Just a bang to the head" he winced.

"Know how it feels now do you?" The warlock smiled and joked in the dark but Arthur could not make it out. "this is my second one this week" Merlin could hardly feel the wound on the back of his head, but he could make out the dried blood matting in his locks. Thankfully his tincture was not yet waring off. Telling him it had not yet been 4 hours since leaving camp.

"Don't try and be clever now Merlin" The King was clearly losing his patience and becoming edgy, emphasizing his friends name in annoyance. The servant was not sure if it was the dire situation or the head injury causing his friend to become so angry all at once.

"Its ok" the warlock tried his best to keep calm as he could almost hear his friend seething in the neighboring cell. "We will find a way to get out"

Arthur's temper snapped then. "You idiot Merlin, this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" he hissed back, losing his own patience "if you hadn't been such a dollop head being all royally prattish you might have noticed her"

"Well if you hadn't been playing magic tricks we might have got somewhere!" The king shouted

"Got somewhere" the warlock voiced hitched a higher pitch. "like where Arthur, dead? We were totally outnumbered"

"I could take them."

Merlin snorted in amusement at both his answer and their new predicament. Great, this was just great. "stop being such a self centered cabbage head" he threw back.

"Well if you hadn't fallen down that ridiculous ravine we wouldn't even have lost the damn city at all"

Merlin silenced. He paled and looked to the floor. The King had done it now.

"I didn't mean..." Merlin turn himself away as best he could and Arthur stopped. The warlock did not look up, but continued to stare at the cold stone floor he was sitting on. He slowly counted the rat droppings trying to ignore the idiot a few feet from him.

"Merlin I... " Arthur stuttered and tried to backtrack but he lost his words. Both sat then in silence, almost with their backs to one another. Slowly many minutes passed and the Kings head began to slowly clear. His rising nausea began to subside, leaving a dull yet still painful thud in his brain. How were they going to get out of this one.

"Cant you just magic us out of this one" Arthur finally said.

"Not funny Arthur" the king heard the defeat in his fiends voice "not quite that simple"

The two silenced once again as the distant sound of opening and closing doors sounded. Footsteps could be heard, slowly but surely getting closer until finally a familiar figure came into view.

"Hello dear brother, i hope your enjoying your stay" Morgana smiled in the dim light, looking at the king with scrutinizing eyes through the iron bars. Arthur did not answer her, only stared coldly back into her gaze.

"I need to ask you some questions" she shone in her ever blissful yet evil tone.

"I answer to no one Morgana" Arthur growled low.

She paused and smiled and he watched as she stared at the locks of his friends cell, shining gold in her eyes the metal fixture opened. She let herself into the warlocks cell, closing it carefully and precisely behind her. "Oh" she questioned, circling around Merlin as the warlock watched her. "Shame Arthur, i do believe you will"

Arthur growled low again, "Whatever you want Morgana you wont have it"

Morgana cackled then, slowly at first until she was full on laughing. "You just don't get it do you Arthur Pendragon, I will get what i want, you just don't know how do you?"

With a sudden flick of her hand, Merlin's rope leading to the ceiling was pulled taught. The servant's arms were hauled upward and above his head so they were stretched at full length. Merlin stifled a small whimper. Maybe his pain relief was waring off after all. His wounded shoulder began to burn. The pain intensifying by the second.

Arthur said nothing, he did not break eye contact with his sister. "What say you Arthur?" She smiled contently.

"Say nothing Arthur!" Merlin spun on his heels so he now faced his friend, blue eyes met his once again.

"You will hold your tongue" Morgana grabbed the boys chin twisting his head to face hers. "or i will have it and feed it to the wolves" she leered. "Come now Arthur, is he really worth all this effort, just to answer some questions" she tutted.

Arthur remained silent still.

"Very well" she flicked her hand again and this time the ropes tightened and sent the warlock almost off the floor and suspended by this wrists and tiptoes. Merlin could no longer hold his pain and let out a short and agonizing scream sending icy tendrils straight through the kings heart. The boy struggled hard for a moment, pain shooting down his arms, spine and swelling around his serpents wound. He could feel Gaius's neat stitches popping and coming apart and fresh blood beginning to run. He soon came to a stop, fearing the more he struggled the more likely he was to dislocate his shoulders. The Kings eyes widened and he felt saltwater welling behind them.

"Well?" Morgana smiled. Nothing.

She gently kicked at the warlocks feet, sending him off balance and swaying violently in his bound. He cried out again, and Arthurs stomach muscles tightened in anguish.

"Wait!" The king cried.

Morgana steadied the boy and looked to the king quizzically.

"No Arthur!" A strangled groan came from the warlock. Morgana kicked him again.

"What did i just say boy!" she shouted, without turning her gaze. "Well Arthur?"

The Kings face twisted in torment but he said no more.

The witch seemed to lose interest then. She turned away, walking back to the door of the cell and opening it, then magically locking it behind herself. "I'll give you some time to think on your options" she gloated at the warlock, teetering on his tiptoes in his bounds. "Then maybe you can rethink your answer" And with a swift steps she sauntered out. Leaving the King to muse on there situation once again.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**A/N: Thanks all for the reviews. Another chapter for all. Small WARNING though: some scenes/description of torture in this chapter so be warned. Not your thing then please don't read. Lots of bromance to come in the next chapter after hopefully. Enjoy and as always R&R. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 10

As Morgana's footsteps disappeared Arthur turned straight to his servant. "Merlin?" He heard his voice echo back at him and there was a pause before his friend answered.

"What is it Arthur?" The warlock's voice was muffled as his let his head loll into his chest.

"Can you free yourself?" Arthur couldn't think of anything useful to say and simply blurted all that came to him first.

Merlin's head rose up and blue met blue again, he winced as he tried to shuffle his feet slightly. Arthur's eyes almost pleaded with a look. The warlock rolled his eyes back and exhaled. With a quick flash of gold the rope bounding Arthur released and seconds later Merlin's did the same. He hit the stone floor with a thud and a groan. The King was by the dividing bars in moments. Merlin did not move. He was laid face down and Arthur strained his eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief when he noted his friends chest rising and falling rhythmically.

After a while of staring through the darkness, Arthur lost his patience. And with some difficultly he maneuvered himself to standing. His head swam and he swayed violently for some minutes before arranging his footing in a safe manner. He aimlessly wondered from one side of the cell to the other, peering through the tiny vent for a window out onto the courtyard. It was silent, not a soul moved through the buildings. No clash of swords, no hoof beats or battle cries. Arthur wondered for a moment where his men had gone. Weather they had been captured like he or managed to retreat and regroup. The latter he hoped. His mind wondered for a while, playing through his many emotions from frustration to anger. Why had his sister so readily turned against them all. And if it was the outlaw of magic then why hadn't Merlin done the same. Why had he stuck so closely to Arthurs side, so intent on saving him, more times than Arthur could bare to think. The King looked back at his friend, still unconscious.

Arthur spent the next few hours in the corner of his cell. Head pressed lightly on the bars with one eye open on his servant he drifted in and out of sleep. The sun lowered in the sky, small long shadows into the dark cells, Merlins condition did not change. It was not long before the sun was gone altogether, night drew in and the King wondered if Morgana had even forgotten he were there.

No such luck. Her meaningful footsteps graced the corridors not long after and she appeared. The usual smirk plastered on her face. "Goodness brother" she cocked her head to the side looking at him then to Merlin's still motionless form. "You seem to have broken from your bounds, how clever of you. And even freed your serving boy too. Shame Merlin doesn't seem to be showing your gratitude."

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur didn't bother to look up.

"Why i need you to answer me some questions my love" she cried, beckoning three burly looking guards in that would have given Percival a run for his money. She opened the cell and two of the guards grabbed the King by the shoulders. He struggled haphazardly as his dizziness returned. Damn head injury. The third guard was in the second cell and dragged the warlock like a rag doll behind them. Merlin's boots trailed on the floor, leaving long scuff lines along the corridor.

Arthur gave up the fight, and was pushed roughly down the dungeons and up the stairs to the citadel. He gave no heed to the direction of travel, he knew the castle like the back of his hand. He tried to keep half an eye on his servant's limp body behind him. Within minutes which seemed like hours to the King they arrived at the throne room.

Morgana strutted to the throne, taking a laid back seat she let the guards force Arthur to his knees in front of her, swords pushing into his back. The other guard dumped Merlin unceremoniously to the floor and with a jolt the warlock roused.

"Nice to see your awake" the witch cooed sarcastically. "Your going to need to be up for the next part, wouldn't want you to miss it"

"Whatever you say" Merlin looked up to her, but refused to make an attempt to sit up.

"Oh don't be like that Merlin" Morgana uttered. "It's simple really, if Arthur doesn't say anything i like to hear then you may get to sample the delights of a little friend of mine"

"Do your worst" Merlin spat, he sat up now, chest puffed out slightly, brows now furrowed tightly in a scowl.

"Merlin!" Arthur would have kicked his servant if he could have done for being such a defiant idiot.

"I thought you might say something like that" the witch cracked another grin. "but lets see what Arthur has to say" she turned her head deliberately back to the King.

"I will answer to nothing Morgana, we've been through this" he sighed.

"I think you may" Morgana cried. "there is a sorcerer at work in Camelot right under your nose Arthur Pendragon. He is breaking all the laws of the Kingdom and supposedly protecting it. I do believe his name is Emrys. I'm sure you know him Arthur?"

The King froze and made no movement, thinking of an answer that would suit. "If i found a sorcerer in my midst he would be burned at the stake, so i don't know how you think I'm supposed to have one helping me" Merlin shuddered inwardly.

Morgana laughed. "Come now Arthur, he's supposed to be right under your nose, in the Royal court." she turned back to Merlin "Maybe your servant here can give me a clue" she looked to him quizzically.

"I know no one by that name" Merlin's voice did not waver.

"Very well" the priestess reached behind the throne, bringing forward a small wooden box she opened the lid to reveal her next move. The small black snake slithered up and out the box and onto Morgana's open palm.

"Have you met a Nathair Merlin?" she cupped the serpent in her hands and stroked it almost lovingly, if she was at all capable of loving a thing. "They are from the mountains of Asgorath and with some encouragement can cause unimaginable pain" she whispered unheard words into the snakes ear and it hissed several times.

"I wonder which one of you will crack first" the witch beamed at both.

"Leave him Morgana" Arthur growled low and dangerously. "he has nothing to give you"

"No, maybe not" She cried, looking curiously to the servant. "but you two share some sort of bond which i do not understand. Lets see how strong your bond is when its tested." It was then the priestess almost threw the serpent to Merlin. It landed squarely on the warlocks shoulder and latched his jaws to his ear.

Merlin went ridged. His eyes widened and his fist clenched so tightly his whole hand almost turned white. His breaths came fast and shallow and he pitched forward onto the ornate flooring without breaking his fall. Arthur could see he was holding his pain in. The warlocks jaw clamped tightly and face almost turned a shade of purple in a bid to keep the pain internally.

"Oh come now Merlin" Morgana chuckled lightly "no need to hold it in, most of my victims barely make it a few seconds in"

One of the warlocks hands shuddered and reached for his neck to dislodge the creature. Its tail wrapped thinly around his fingers and releasing its bite it clamped down on one of his fingers. Merlin could hold he pain no more then. With a harsh guttural sound the servant screamed so loud that both Arthur and Morgana moved back half an inch. His scream lasted long until all breath was spent. He shakily sucked air in and arching his back he let out another scream. Tears welled freely in Arthurs eyes now, the saltwater welled to the brink and then spilled down his unwashed cheeks dripping to soak into his pants. He tried to block the sound of agony as Merlin twitched uncontrollably and the serpent made another bite.

"Please" he whispered.

Morgana smiled to him. "Whats that dear brother?"

Merlin screamed again, his body convulsed and dark blood spilled from his nose now.

"Please Morgana" Arthurs torn voice was barely audible above the desperate howl of his friend. "Please, stop"

"Oh my love, don't tell me you've broken already?" the witch gave a disappointing look. "Merlin is holding out well for you, most are screaming for mercy by now, your lowly servant does surprise me with his abilities from time to time"

Arthur could not look to his friend as he continued to writhe on the ground but he could not help but hear his agonizing screams ripping through the room. He could hear his friends limbs thrashing on the stone floor.

"Are you going to tell me who Emrys is?" she smiled

"Yes" Arthur bowed his head low, "just please" tears flowed freely again and his body gave an involuntary shudder at another of Merlin's shrieks. "Just please, stop"

"Not until you tell me who he is?" Morgana sneered and Merlin's screams continued. The warlocks throat was beginning to crack and voice falter.

"Emrys is" Arthur inhaled sharply. "Emrys is Merlin" he blurted.


	11. Chapter 11: Broken

**A/N: Hello all. Thank you all so much for the lovely lovely reviews. Not 100% sure i like this chapter, but its hurt/comfort/angst no doubt. This is not meant as slash, tho those of you that ship merthur feel free to take it as you wish. Enjoy and as always R&R**

* * *

Chapter 11

Morgana giggled at first until it turned into a full blown cackle echoing throughout the throne room. "Arthur" she could barely contain her amusement. "do you really expect me to believe that your clumsy oaf of a servant is capable of being a powerful sorcerer." she pointed to Merlin.

The warlock had almost silenced, his hoarse throat was broken and he all but twitched and moaned as he lay broken on the floor. Arthur could not bring his eyes to meet his friend.

"Please." Arthur pleaded again. "stop this madness"

"Very well" Morgana sneered and her chuckle finally began to dissipate. "I've had some fun for now, guards take them back to the cells" she waved her hand aimlessly. "Maybe when you've thought about it Arthur, you'll start to tell me the truth" She ripped the serpent from Merlin's skin and the warlock gave a weak shriek from his raw throat.

Arthur did not remember much of his journey back to the dungeons, all except the faint moans of his friend being dragged beside him. He was pushed roughly into his cell and turned quickly to catch his friend as he was pushed in behind him. Merlin's body was limp and heavy against the king and he let him slump slowly and gently to the floor and followed him there.

"Merlin?" Arthurs cheeks rolled with fresh tears. "Merlin can you hear me?"

The warlock's eyes were rolled back and his head lolled back on the kings lap. Blood was still dripping freely from his nose, pooling around his lips and spilling onto his friends trousers. The serpents many bite marks were red raw, angry and oozing.

"Please Merlin?" Arthur gently shook his friend and the warlock's eyes rolled back forward, though still vaige and seemingly unseeing. The King shuddered at the sight of him, not far off the look he had seen when the warlock had suffered the dorocha attack. "selfless fool" he sniffed.

"I ... heard that" Merlin's voice cracked, half conscious, and was so quiet that the King barely registered him. He tried to lift his head but it somehow refused. His entire body was on fire, but still felt nothing to the poison bite of the Nathair. He shifted a little and let out a deep groan.

"Don't move you clot pole, you need to rest" Arthur smiled through the un fallen tears, his voice was wavering.

"Are you crying like a girl?" Merlin breathed out, struggling to finish the phrase.

"No" Arthur shot back, wiping his damp cheeks hastily. "why would i be?"

"Well" the warlock inhaled harshly, "i cant see you, but you certainly sound like you are" his breath caught then and his body racked with painful retching coughs. Arthur held him close and steady as his body drained of even more energy; he slipped into unconsciousness then. Arthur sighed with relief, that his friend's suffering had temporarily stopped. Laying the warlocks head gently down he retrieved an moth eaten blanket from the cell floor and covered him with it.

"I'm so sorry" he held the emotions in this time.

Arthur sat for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat he surveyed his friends face. The deep bruise from nearly three days ago on his temple was slowly fading, far quicker than the king expected in fact. The darkened circles under the warlocks eyes had doubled in shade though, Arthur supposed his sleepless eyes probably looked similar. His jaw was slack, leaving his mouth slightly open. The king lightly pushed it to, and with a thumb he gently wiped the fresh blood away from his friends lips and nose, the flow was beginning to ease. Arthur then had a quick look under the servants tattered tunic at the shoulder wound. All but two of Gaius's neat stitches had given, leaving the wound gaping once again, it had bled somewhat. He gently pushed the edges to see that the discharge was far less. Merlin moaned and half heartedly pulled away.

"Do you mind?" his eyes snapped open, though still unfocused he seemed slightly more lucid.

"I'm just checking" Arthur pulled his hand away and patted the tunic.

"Ow" Merlin said simply.

The king patted down his own tunic. The tincture was gone, he must have lost it in battle, or by a guards hand, he didn't know. Typical.

"Am I dead yet?" the warlock's voice grimly moaned as he tried again to shift with little effect.

Arthur's heart nearly broke at the request, for all they had been through he'd never heard his friend say such a thing. For his stalwart companion to say such, frightened him.

"No." he answered, "but you will be if you don't rest your sorry ass like i told you" He pulled himself up, going to the tiny window vent to look out. Still no sign of movement, not even a lit torch was visible.

Neither said a word for several minutes. Merlin's eyes remained wide and plastered to the ceiling. Arthur wasn't sure if he had even seen him blink at all since coming round. It was a while later, when Arthur was looking out the window for what seemed like the thousandth time he heard his friends cries.

"Arthur?" The warlock was still wide awake, or at least wide eyed. Arthur noticed his body shudder a little at first and he bent down to comfort him.

"It's ok" Arthur pulled the sheet from his friends prone form. "it's probably just your fever"

"No" Merlin sucked in an unsteady breath and began to hyperventilate. His shudders worsened and his face contorted in pain. "Please Arthur" He moaned, eyes seemingly staring at some unseen form.

"Your seeing ghosts Merlin, its ok" Arthur gently squeezed his friends good arm but to no avail. "It's ok, your safe now"

"No, no, im not, no" the servant's raw voice hitched up as his breaths did. "Arthur please don't leave" He was becoming hysterical now. Some sort of torture induced waking nightmare Arthur assumed.

"Please, please" Merlin's twitching continued, but his eyes did not leave the spot in the corner of the room. The king wondered if there really was something there for a moment, perhaps magical so he couldn't see it.

"It's ok" He tried to comfort him again, this time taking his hand in his own. "Im here Merlin, what is it?" He felt his emotions spilling into his voice as it cracked again.

Merlin gripped the kings hand with force, causing both to become pale and white from the pressure. "Please Arthur don't leave me" tears began to trickle quickly down the warlocks cheeks and he closed his eyes against them. "Please don't let me go" he sobbed.

"Im here" Arthur inhaled an unsteady breath, "I'm not going anywhere" he brushed his friends matted and sweat soaked hair back. "just please... try to calm down"

Merlin wept quietly for several minutes but Arthur did not move. He held him close and wondered if the blood supply to his hand would ever return. The warlock's cries died down eventually and Arthur watched as he slipped into a deep and uneasy sleep.

Much of the next few hours were spent calming the warlock's nightmares. The King did not move from his spot, allowing his friend to use his lap as a pillow for the time being he slipped into a slumber himself.

It was only when the first signs of light began to creep into the tiny window that both were woken suddenly. The warning bell sounded.


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

**A/N: Hello! I have not forgotten about this story, i know its been a while. But with night shifts and no damn energy after work i have struggled to get anything written. But here goes. Chapter 12, (chapter 13 being written as you read). Enjoy, much of a linking chap, and sorry about Gwen, this is more a Merlin Arthur story so had to keep her away (for now). As always please R&R if possible.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Guinevere!" Arthur's shocked tone was all that was needed to exclaim the situation.

"Gwen?" Merlin echoed, his voice barely audible.

The serving girl fiddled with a small bunch of keys, carefully unlocking the bolt to the cell holding the King and his servant. Both struggled to their feet, Arthur felt himself sagging under almost the full weight of his servant beside him.

"How did you...? Arthur wanted answers.

"Shhh" Gwen hushed, pulling back her dress sleeve she revealed a silver inscribed bracelet, the script was glowing a soft white colour. Arthur was no magician, but he knew magic when he saw it. He seethed in angry at the sight, Morgana was going to pay for this.

"She knows i will betray her, I'm not even sure how i managed to get away" Gwen rushed her words out in a hurry as the two friends hobbled out of the cell, mainly from the warlocks unsteady legs than the king's. "the knights are coming, they are in the lower town as we speak. They're coming for you Arthur"

A small sad smile lingered over the Kings face. Of course they would be coming for him, his knights were faithful and would protect their King to the death. A sad yet loyal trait every one of them possessed. No doubt his most trusted friends were leading the onslaught.

"Can you walk?" Arthur pushed Merlin upright and let him go.

"Yeah, i think so" the servant's knees wobbled dramatically and he nearly toppled forwards.

Arthur placed a steady hand on his chest. "I don't think so"

The King bent down then, placing his head downward, Merlin knew what was coming and he protested weakly with a deep groan as he ascended onto the Kings shoulders. "Please" Merlin winced as his injuries bumped with his friend. "Not the carrying" Gwen bit her lip in angst at the sound of his damaged voice.

"Sorry Merlin, no choice, you'll just slow us down you idiot"

The warlock rolled his eyes then, though none could see. His head was still rather incoherent and he struggled for several minutes to keep his consciousness as he felt himself jostled about on the Kings shoulders, up several flights of stairs and into the castles passageways. Arthur retrieved several weapons on the way. He had to do something. He knew exactly where the King was headed, and there was no way he would be able to let him face Morgana alone. As he felt himself jolt from side to side as the King broke into a run he closed his eyes, burning golden under their lids, gathering what little strength he had inside and reaching for his magic. Merlin never really was any good at healing spells, but he needed to at least try. Once they reach Morgana he would need all the strength he could find.

"Gwen" Arthur, almost holted suddenly, and his friend emitted a light moan of disapproval. "I need you to stay away from this" the King gestured to the nearest door of an unfamilar chambers.

Guineavere shook her head but Arthur's glare was all that was needed and she shuffled unwillingly through through the door closing it behind her.

"Now just you to get rid of Merlin" Arthur continued on, closing in on the throne room not far off, surprisingly still having yet to meet a guard. His knights seemed to be doing a great job of distraction on this one.

"I don't think so sire" the servant moaned from over the kings shoulder, his eyes were still glowing molten gold, doing his best to heal his agonizing body from the Nathair.

As Arthur rounded the corner of the corridor to the throne room he gently swung his friend off his shoulders and placing him onto the flagstone flooring.

"Now I know you don't do as your told Merlin but this time you will" he bent down to his friends level catching his breath. His servant opened his eyes to meet his, now back to their usual blue hue. He glared at his servant as if to mean business, Merlin had rarely seen the look, but it did nothing to change his mind.

"You really think I'm going to sit here and listen to you die in the room next door Arthur?" Merlin almost smiled but could not bring himself to do so. He struggled to his unsteady feet and stretched. Well at least the healing spell had done something, even if not perfect.

"Are you deaf and stupid Merlin?" Arthur shook his head.

"Probably" the warlock tested his footing finding it better. "Come on, lets go..." he sped down the the double doors so fast the King nearly didn't catch him.

"You really are an idiot" Arthur chuckled facing his friend as they both lent on the doors taking a deep breath before what was about to come. "Ready?" both nodded in agreement and with on swift movement pulled the doors open stepping defiantly inside.

Morgana stood behind the throne with the usual smirk on her face, she did not move. "Well well my brother, i have been expecting you"

Arthur said nothing but stepped forward holding a sword in front of him a battle stance. His face was set hard in stone, brows furrowed tightly together in anger. "This has gone on long enough Morgana" he said with not a waver in his voice. He was a trained fighter, he would not let a thing put him off.

"Come to finish my off?" Morgana straightened up and sauntered cooly over to her brother letting the point of the sword come centimeters from her body. She laughed then. "And why have you brought your useless servant with you this time?"

"Leave Merlin out of this" Arthur growled low and dangerously.

"Oh I do love it when you drag him along Arthur" she leered, "I know how much you care for him. She waved her hand in the warlocks direction and sent the boy flying across the room, hitting the opposing wall with a thud.

"Enough" Arthur swung the sword then and Morgana did the same, waving her arm the King flew backward to the wall.

She stepped towards him sprawled on the floor holding her hand out to him, eyes glowing gold. Arthur felt his throat constrict and he struggled to breath. "I'm seriously going to enjoy every minute of killing you slowly and painfully Arthur Pendragon"

"I don't think so" a familiar voice came from the other side of the room and the witch turned, but did not release the King from her magical hold.

"Are you not dead yet, you useless servant" Morgana pulled a knife from her belt and using the remaining magic within her sent the blade point first towards the warlock.

Merlin brought a hand up, eyes flashing gold and the blade froze mid air before his hand.

"I am no useless servant" his voice was emotionless as his eyes continued to flame with gold. "I am Emrys."


	13. Chapter 13: Fight

**A/N: Well an update in a matter of hours. Hehe. Enjoy! Please please R&R. : )**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Ha!" Morgana's face did not change as the blade clattered to the floor and Merlin pulled himself up to full height. "You may be some sorcerer Merlin, but you are no Emrys. Though I must say, being a magic user under the Kings nose, that must be quite a feat."

Merlin stepped forward, waving a hand in Arthurs direction the spell broke and the king sucked air in, struggling for oxygen. Morgana angered at this, pulling her hand out to strike the warlock with some form of spell but Merlin blocked her, with a glint of gold her arm twisted painfully and she fell to her knees in agony.

"Emrys?" she whispered, looking to the floor, "you cannot be him, he's an old man"

Merlin rolled his eyes "Aging spell Morgana, are you really that stupid?"

The witch growled low and stood up quickly. "you will not defy me Emrys, i am a high priestess of the old religion, and i am more powerful than you know"

Merlin did not waver, he stood, glaring towards her. "You will never sit upon the throne of Camelot Morgana" the warlock cried, "it is not your destiny"

"Destiny!" she howled, "I've heard just about enough about destiny" the priestess then began to chant in the old religion, weaving a powerful spell. Merlin did not flinch a muscle but watched her intently for a moment letting the magic within himself gather itself for the onslaught about to come his way.

"Morgana?" Arthurs ruff voice this time.

"Oh shut up brother" she half ignored him but he pulled himself to his feet, retrieving his sword from beside himself.

With the witch half distracted Merlin struck, his magic bubbled to the surface and with a single throw of the hand a burst of bright light hit Morgana square in the chest and she went sprawling to the floor, gasping out in shock and pain.

"I would back down Morgana, its two against one" Arthur pointed his sword at his sisters throat this time but she paid little heed to it.

"Arthur stay out of this" Merlin pleaded

"Yes brother" the witch spat, "stay out of this or you might just get yourself killed" she smiled. And then in one swift movement her magic snatched the blade from the Kings grasp, turning it back on itself and plunging it into his torso.

He coiled backward as the blade was snatched back out of him and he gasped for a ragged breath sinking to his knees.

"Arthur!" Merlin was there in a flash and caught his friend before he hit the floor below. He eased him down and Arthur pressed a shaking hand onto the open wound now spilling blood down his tunic and onto the floor.

Morgana began to laugh again. "I warned you brother" she bent over the two figures. "seems you wont make it out of this alive after all"

Merlin riled. Seething in unimaginable anger he left his best friend and shot to his feet his hand reaching Morgana's throat he forced he backward to a nearby pillar and pinned her there. His twisted angry glare actually got to the witch and she half recoiled. "you will not touch him again!" the warlock deadly roar filled the throne room and echoed back at them. "you will never see the light of day by the time i have finished with you Morgana!"

Arthur was still conscious and looked on in ewe, this was something he had never seen from his usually gentle friend, and to be fair it almost scared him. The warlocks primal protective nature was a force to be reckoned with apparently. Arthur could only look on as the fight between the two sorcerer played out before him.

Morgana's hand connected with the warlock chest and it sent him flying backward once again and he hit the floor not far from the King himself, but he pulled himself upright before the witch could attack again.

Merlin sent a burst of magical energy to her and she ducked and pulled away as it struck the stone wall causing it to explode showering the nearby area with debris.

"You'll bring the castle down before you kill me Emrys" she cried, weaving another spell and releasing it on the servant. Merlin was less agile, his previous afflictions already taking there toll on his body and he was hit full force. He spun mid air colliding face first into a pillar, blood began to flow from his nose again and his lip split beginning to fill his mouth with the metal taste of blood too.

Before Morgana was on him he turned facing her he pushed her backward again with his magic and she stumbled, growling in anger at him.

"There is no need for this Morgana" Merlin stumbled to his feet facing her again. "Why are you full of so much hate?"

She half laughed and pointed to the King, "because Kings like him persecute our kind Merlin!" she cried, "how you can serve such filth i don't know"

"I am not my father" Arthur whispered, struggling with his voice as his energy was draining.

"Your a Pendragon, you will never change" she spat back.

"Perhaps your forgetting" Merlin stood closer, "but you are one too"

Morgana angered at this but said nothing, she sent the warlock flying once again, and this time Merlin hit the floor, hard, knocking the air from his lungs he struggled briefly for breath and the priestess loomed over him, knife in hand. Her evil smile was all he saw before she plunged the blade into his already injured shoulder. Merlin screamed as she twisted the blade sadistically and he felt his muscles tear and bones grind against the metal.

"I am no Pendragon!" she howled pulling the knife free. The warlock grabbed her hand holding the hilt and they struggled both went to the floor. With much force Merlin managed to free the blade from her grasp. He rolled backward picking up Arthurs sword he jumped to his feet, though they faltered slightly and he stumbled. Morgana picked up on this and with a swift spell sent him clattering to the ground once again.

Merlin lay still for a second, his strength waning considerably from his previous injuries and blood loss from his now heavily bleeding shoulder. But his unimaginable anger did not wane, and that was all his magic needed to keep going. With his good hand he waved from the forgotten knife and sent it flying to the witch, it imbedded itself in the exact shoulder she had his. She stumbled backward in shock then.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he mumbled, scrabbling to his feet his eyes grew golden and he twisted the blade as she had him. She shrieked stepping backward grappling unsuccessfully for the imbedded blade. As she stumbled back, Merlin let rip another spell, whispering a incantation under his breath and the ceiling above the witch gave way sending rocks down onto her. She fell.

"It's time to end this Morgana" he cried, letting out a small groan as his bent down to retrieve the sword once again.

Morgana said nothing, and for once on her now bruised and bloodied face he thought he saw fear in her eyes. He pitied her, for what she had become and wished somehow he could have saved her from the power trip she had taken.

Wasting no time Merlin closed the distance between himself and his enemy. He pulled the sword in front of himself and stared at it intently, the gleaming metal reflecting his enraged look.

"You know, no mortal blade can kill me" Morgana would have laughed if it didn't cause so much pain.

The warlock smirked then, one to almost mirror hers. He started to chant, low and under his breath and the blade began to glow, white at first until it filled the room with a bright blue light. Morgana recoiled backward, but before she could defend herself Merlin brought the blade down unexpectedly and buried it deep into the witches chest.

Morgana could not speak. Her agony was almost unbearable.

"I'm sorry I failed you" Merlin withdrew the weapon letting it slip from his grasp to the floor. A single tear rolled down his blooded cheek.

The priestess looked over, shocked and in agony. A small rivulet of blood came from the corner of her mouth. And then, throwing her head to the sky she screamed, the air around her swirled violently and within moments she was gone.

Before the air had even slowed Merlin stumbled over to his friend, letting his knees give out he landed next to the King.

"No" He pushed his only usable hand onto the still freely bleeding wound. "Please no" He glanced to Arthur's face, pale and tinged blue.

"Please" the warlock could bearly hold his weight up and he began to pitch forward. His throat caught as he tried to shout. "Please! Someone help!"


	14. Chapter 14: Help

**A/N: Not far off finishing this now. Hope you've enjoyed it. R&R as always. Ive been on night shifts this week and super tired. But i did make a quick trailer to my fic, can be viewed here: watch?v=Qj9yK1BQVws&list=FLRK13Jbuxbofmz319_dt3VA&index=2  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

As Gwen rounded the corner she faintly heard the warlock's choked cry, skidding to a halt she stumbled into the ruined room. The dust still lingered in the air, creating a haze amongst the fallen stones and debris. Half way into the room she found them both. Her husband and King flat on his back, covered head to toe in white dust, his pale skin seemingly paler than it. A red trickle of blood ran from his tunic to the floor below, pooling. A limp hand was covering the ugly wound, but it did not belong to the King. Merlin was sprawled face first down on the floor beside him, their shoulders touching, his uninjured arm still remaining on the seeping wound, his other outstretched in front of him, blooded and mangled from shoulder to half way down his upper arm. The Queen was on her knees beside them in a flash.

Gwen turned at a sudden sound and Leon and Percival rounded the corner, swords drawn in fury. "Fetch Gaius!" she shrieked before they could even register her presence. "Now!"

Percival's form disappeared from view and his hurried steps could be heard retreating down the corridor in search of the elderly physician.

"My Lady" Leon placed a hand on the Queen's shoulder as the tears came streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"I can't lose them both" she sobbed as Leon gently rolled the warlock over onto his back and inhaling sharply at the ugly wound. Merlin groaned loudly, flicking his eyes open, he sat bolt upright, his head spinning, Leon steadied him.

"Easy"

Merlin's eyes rolled as he struggled with consciousness but they finally locked on his friend. "Arthur" He grunted, pulling himself up to his knees and over Arthurs body. "Too much blood" he muttered, "just so much" Pressing his only usable hand on the wound he chanted weakly and his palm began to glow golden.

"What are you doing?" Gwen's eyes grew wide with fear but Leon held her back as the warlock performed his spell. The blood flow steadied and almost stopped, the servant sighed then in relief, eyes closing he collapsed backward Leon breaking his fall.

"He's stopped the bleeding" Leon exhaled. Gwen placed a hand across her mouth in disbelief to stifle her cry.

Neither woke then, Gwen seemed plastered to the spot for many minutes as she watched her husbands chest rise and fall, the only testament that he still lived. An age seemed to pass before finally a familiar stooped figure of Gaius came rushing through the door. The man clattered to the floor next to them faster than Gwen had ever seen him do so quickly assessing both the King and servant.

"We need to get them back to my chambers immediately" he sat back.

By now many of the knights had gathered in the small ruined room. Four of them slowly but carefully lifted the king from his spot on the floor, all taking care not to stretch or pull on his horrible wound. He made no attempt to wake, not a murmur passed his lips as he was carried to the physicians chambers. Percival carried Merlin on his own, the young warlock was more responsive and spent the entire journey groaning at every jolt to his mutilated shoulder but he refused to open his eyes, keeping them tightly closed in agony.

Once arrived Gaius worked hastily, ordering Percival to apply pressure to the warlock's shoulder he turned to Arthur. He removed the tattered tunic from the King and inspected the wound quickly, to find it had already partially healed. He had expected as much from his ward, typical Merlin. Gwen hovered over him as he cleaned the wound and applied a pungent salve to it.

"Will he be ok?" she flitted from Gaius's bed where the King had been laid to Merlin who was less dignified laid out on the table. Merlin's eyes remained open but plastered to the ceiling, listening intently to the pair of them. His arm was on fire, any small movement would cause his vision to blur in agony and several times he had to bite his lip to remain quiet. Percival was not helping the matter, Merlin felt as if the whole mans weight was pressed on his agonizing wound.

"He should be, but he has lost a great deal of blood" Gaius looked to the bloodstained cloth and then remembered the state of the floor where his friend had fallen. "It seems the wound may have hit a main blood vessel." Gwen took a short intake of breath, taking her husbands hand she squeezed it tightly in her own. "I think Merlin may have repaired the main damage though. I think we have him to thank for this"

Gwen looked again at the warlock, he was still an silent on the table, but she could see his eyes were open, seemingly staring at nothing. Gaius went to him.

"Merlin?" he spoke softly squeezing his wards good arm, the servant didn't react. "I'm going to look at your wound now ok?" Nothing, not even a blink. Gaius bit back his concern and gently pulled the knights hands off the ugly wound, it was only then that the warlock reacted, making a small whimper he continued his relentless stare to the sky. The physician was surprised that was all the reaction was. The wound was deep and gruesome. Flesh and bone had been torn and exposed and Gaius wondered if the poor boy would ever regain the use of his arm.

"I need to clean it my boy" he said evenly, pulling up the bucket of water close by. The physician poured a small amount of cool water into the open wound and Merlin screamed. The harsh guttural sound tore through the room and even poor Percival took several steps back in horror of the warlocks reaction.

"Merlin?" Arthur groaned unconsciously then and Gwen bent over him, stroking a few stray hairs from his brow.

"It's ok Arthur, he'll be ok" he hushed him, gently brushing his forehead and cheeks, he didn't rouse.

"I'm so sorry" Gwen heard Gaius's voice break and tears start to well in his aged eyes. He crossed the room quickly retrieving a vial and a cloth he returned to the servant. The man carefully poured some of the liquid onto the cloth and holding it at arms length he placed it lightly under his wards nose. Merlin coughed for a moment, but within several seconds Gwen saw his eyes roll and lids close, his head drooped to one side.

"I can't have him awake for this" Gaius could see the worried questioning look the Queen gave him. "it's far too painful for him to take right now" Gwen nodded in understanding.

Gaius worked quickly and efficiently then, he flushed the wound with copious amounts of water and stitched whatever he could, though much of the wound was left gaping, seemingly unable to be closed completely. Gwen recognized the sweet smell of honey as the physician smothered the area in it and then tightly bound the damage, binding the limb close into Merlin's body for extra support. He stood back then and sighed deeply.

Only time would tell how well they would both heal.


	15. Chapter 15: Healing

**A/N: Wow people! Thank you so much for the lovely lovely reviews. Only a few more chapters of this story to go now. Thank you so much for all the support im getting. Lots of lovely bromance/hurt/comfort here. Enjoy. R&R as always.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Arthur cracked his eyes open slowly, letting a deep sigh emit his lips involuntarily. A pair of dark brown pupils met his and a familiar smile.

"Gwen" He attempted to pull himself up but grimaced at the movement and his wife gently placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. A dull ache radiated from his stomach.

"Don't move" she whispered, "Your still healing, you need to stay rested"

The King frowned and looked to the stark ceiling. "What happened?" Gwen didn't answer for a moment and he looked to her.

"Do you not remember?" the Queen looked worried then and Arthur pulled a face trying to recall what was going on.

"Morgana" Was all he said then, an anger flaring up inside of him for his sister. "Merlin" he then tried again to sit up, finding himself swaying as he sat almost bolt upright, "Where's Merlin?"

"He's resting" Gwen gestured to door across the room and it was than that Arthur realized he was in Gaius's chambers. He was set in a large bed that clearly didn't belong in the physician's quarters, but rather in his own. They must have brought him a bed in.

"Where's Morgana?"

"Gone" Gwen paused, "dead i assume, but Merlin doesn't make a huge amount of sense about it" She bit her lip, wishing her honesty didn't give so much away.

"Is he ok?" Arthur stared at the closed door to the servant's own room.

"He's..." she tried to think of the right word, only to find them come tumbling out in her worry "He's not quite come round from it all, he's exhausted Arthur, and he just keeps asking after you in his disconcerting babble. Its been over two days while you've been unconscious and he wont accept any food or drink. Even when we've shown him your sleeping form he wont accept your ok. He's been suffering from a terrible fever from his shoulder wound. Gaius is still worried for the affected limb, Morgana did a lot of damage."

Arthur paled considerably and Gwen immediately regretted her statement. "Can i see him?" the King finally said.

"You'll have to ask Gaius" she replied, "he's just dressing Merlin's shoulder now, he shouldn't be long, but it may be an hour or two before Merlin wakes up again"

Arthur shot a questioning look and Gwen looked sheepish again.

"Gaius has been having to knock him out for the cleaning and dressing changes, it seems its far too painful that Gaius can't stand putting his poor ward through it every day" Gwen could feel her voice breaking in emotion as then the man in question appeared through the small wooden door.

"Sire" he cried hurrying down the steps to the King's side "your awake" The physician picked up Arthur's wrist, checking his pulse and feeling his forehead and other vital signs. "how are you feeling?"

"Like i could sleep for weeks" Arthur half heartedly smiled.

"Your very lucky you haven't been bed bound for weeks Sire, if Merlin hadn't healed the wound, I'm not even sure you'd be here at all"

"Can i see him" Arthur shot before Gaius had even finished his physical exam. "I know he's been asking for me"

Gaius threw an annoyed glare Gwen's way, clearly she was not supposed to divulge so much information to the King on Merlin's condition but he nodded in the Kings direction none the less.

"He may well not wake for sometime" Gaius sighed, "although i tried to use much less of the anesthetic this time, it usually takes around an hour to wear off. I wouldn't expect much sense out of him I'm afraid, the tinctures i have him on are quite strong my lord."

"I don't care" was all Arthur had to say back as he gently swung his feet over the side of the bed feeling far better than he imagined he would he placed his bare feet on the flagstone flooring feeling the coolness in them. Gwen and Gaius flanked him then, helping him onto his feet. His legs felt wobbly and tired, but very much usable and it wasn't long before he had managed the small journey from bed to the small wooden door. He paused for a moment, wondering if he could actually do this at all. Last he saw of Merlin he was fighting with Morgana, with magic of all things.

"I'll be fine from here thank you" he said defiantly. Gwen and Gaius shared a look but both decided not to argue, he was the King after all.

Arthur stepped shakily through the door alone. Only a few candles lit the dim room and he took in how bare and small Merlin's quarters were for once. He looked over to his friend, even on the small bed the warlock looked so small and frail, his gaunt features stood out against the candle light, cheek bones more prominent than ever. He really hadn't been eating had he? Arthur took the few steps needed into the room and sank into the chair beside the bed, it was covered in cushions and thick blankets, no doubt Gaius had been sleeping in there the past few days. He took a moment then to look over Merlin's features. Many of his original wounds and cuts on his face and forehead had all but healed over, some colour seemed to have returned to his skin, but he was still far too pale for the Kings likings. His arm was tightly bound from wrist to shoulder and bound to his torso in an attempt to give the limb as much chance to heal. Arthur couldn't remember clearly enough what had happened with Morgana, but what he had remembered was Merlin's dangerous words to his sister, something he had never seen in his friend. he wasn't sure he liked it or not. He remembered several vague bolts of energy, magic he assumed, and on the edge of consciousness he thought he remembered his friend screaming. The King tried his best not to let the saltwater spill from his eyes but he seemed to be failing.

"I'm sorry Merlin" he bit back his tears, "I'm sorry what I've put you through" He sniffed loudly then and placed a gentle hand over the boney fingers of his friend.

Merlin twitched and groaned at the contact, his eyes rolled around under his lids and he opened his mouth to speak but no sound was created.

"Merlin?" the knight bent over his face and looked closer for signs of waking.

"A...Arthur" The servant breathed out and slowly tried to crack his lazy eyes open to see his master.

"I'm here" was all Arthur could return.

"Are you ok?" Merlin pulled his eyes almost fully open and the King could see what Gaius meant. He was clearly drugged up, his eyes glassy and in a daze, far from the usual bright blue Arthur was used to seeing on a daily bases.

"I could ask the same about you" Arthur smiled, not sure if the warlock would even register it. "I'm ok, healing. No thanks to you apparently"

Merlin smiled crookedly and sighed as if in relief. "I just did what i needed to do, it's my destiny to protect you Arthur" His voice croaked and broke considerably.

"I wish you would stop with this destiny rubbish" Arthur pulled a small vessel from the side which was filled with water. Placing a hand under his servants back he held the cup to his Merlin's lips and the warlock drank greedily. "And you can stop with this refusing to eat nonsense too"

"Needed to make sure you ok" he answered groggily.

"Well I'm here now you prat, will you start eating?"

The servant gently nodded his head in agreement. "Wouldn't want you wasting away now would we, you'll never be able to do my laundry" Arthur retrieved a small slice of fresh bread from the bedside, clearly Gaius had been trying to get food down the boy with no luck. He placed it into Merlin's only remaining hand and the boy looked at it, unsure what to do.

"Come on now" Arthur guided his friends hand to his mouth and he hesitated again.

"Feel a bit sick" Merlin cracked.

"Probably all those drugs Gaius has given you" The king joked.

"Is that why my arm is so numb?" Merlin slurred a little, inspecting his bound appendage.

Arthur bit his lip in worry. "Yes" he lied through his teeth, "now come on, you need to eat" he reminded, trying not to force but guiding the bread towards his friends mouth.

Merlin took a tiny bite and chewed laboriously finally swallowing an age later. He took a little more and managed to flash a tiny drunken smile back at the king. "I feel much better thank you"

"Hmm" Arthur sat back and eyed him critically. "not until you've eaten all that you don't" he pointed to the rest of the food in the warlocks hand. Merlin sighed in defeat and continued on eating at such a slow rate Arthur wondered if he really was eating at all or just stalling.

As the servant finished his last miniscuel bite there was a short knock at the door followed by Gaius entering. "Merlin, your awake" he smiled in affection.

"Yep" Arthur turned to him, "and we've eaten and drank haven't we?"

"Umm" Merlin closed his eyes and started to drift off.

Gaius tottered over to the bed and lifted the warlock's lid up to look him in the eye shaking his head. "The poppy paste seems to be doing its job I see."

"Why so drugged Gaius?" Arthur questioned.

Gaius leant heavily on the wall then and exhaled. "I'm afraid the damage Morgana did to his shoulder is quite severe. Not just broken bones but damaged the joint, tendons and nerves and all the muscles surrounding it. Its highly painful, and until you woke he seemed inconsolable about the situation, adamant that you were going to die and that he had failed his destiny. Let alone the delirious fevers he has had, i just can't risk him injuring his already mutilated arm."

Arthur fought the bile trying to rise in his throat. He would say Morgana would pay for this, but it seemed she already had.

"Which reminds me Sire" Gaius added, "You still need to rest, you may be partially healed but thats still no excuse to be out of bed"

The King shot a mocking glare but smiled briefly, "I'll go back soon, I might just sit with him for a little longer if thats ok?"

Gaius nodded in acceptance and shuffled back to the door. "I'll be back soon" he pulled the door open and disappeared out the room.

"You'll be back and mucking the horses out in no time" Arthur patted Merlin's hand, but only got a mumbled groan as an answer. The King sat for several minutes until he felt his own eyes beginning to droop once again. It was only when Gaius returned nearly an hour later he found Arthur slumped in the chair in deep sleep, mirroring Merlin's deep and finally undisturbed sleep. Placing a light blanket around the King, he left them in peace.


	16. Chapter 16: Naming

**A/N: Hello again. So here it is. My final chapter. Just wanted to take this moment to say a HUGE thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Its such a big confidence boost to get good feedback. I do realize my grammar isn't my best point and you've all managed to put up with it. I have another Merlin Whump story on its way soon, as time allows, so keep your eyes peel. For now do enjoy. : ) And as always R&R**

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Arthur" The warlock's eyes jolted open in a panic and he tried to sit up, only to find one arm completely useless against the bounds around it.

"I'm here" a soft voice came from across the room and Merlin glanced across to see his friend move swiftly over to his side. His eyes displaying more than a little concern for him. "Are you ok?" Arthur pulled a stall up to sit close to the bed. "I think you were having a nightmare"

The servant blushed then considerably and he cast his eyes down to the bedsheets pulling them up closer to his chin with his good arm. "Sorry" he muttered.

Arthur sighed and leaned back. "Don't be silly Merlin, what happened?"

The warlock paused and then let his eyes meet the Kings. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine" he said flatly face turning back a shade paler as he recalled his dream.

"Come on now?" Arthur poked Merlin in the ribs gently, "I think we're over the whole secret thing here, what it is?" He watched as his friend gave an involuntary shiver and wiped the small sweat beads from his forehead.

"I couldn't save you" the warlock's voice broke. "Something happened, my magic didn't work" He closed his eyes hoping that Arthur hadn't noted the magic part, or at least wasn't annoyed by the mention of it.

The King said nothing for a moment and Merlin actually considered if he was reconsidering the whole magic deal. It had been several days since he had first woken to see Arthur by his bedside and there had been no mention of it. Merlin was pretty sure that the strong tinctures that Gaius had been supplying him with was starting to send him dually and into paranoia.

"It's ok" Arthur finally broke off his silence. "When have you never been able to save me?" he joked, "seems like you've been doing a good job so far"

Merlin gave a weak laugh, "Only just sire" he recalled, "I've been so close to losing you on far too many occasions"

"Like i haven't you?" the King gave an irritated glare. "Merlin, exactly how many time have i nearly lost you in all this?"

The warlock blushed again and looked back at the cloth, studying its complex stitching, trying to avoid the question.

"Merlin?"

Silence.

"Merlin?" Arthur's tone sounded more serious now.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin still refused to let his eyes meet, afraid his unfallen tears might actually be unstoppable once he saw the King.

"The truth" was all Arthur could say. "For once Merlin, I want the truth"

The warlock exhaled, finally bringing his red rimmed blue eyes to meet his masters. "I really couldn't count" he sighed again. "Nimueh twice, the Griffin, Lady Sophia, Tauren, Cedric and the curse, Morgana, Morgause, serkets, wyverns, the dorocha" Merlin shrugged.

Arthur shuddered at the last name, if anything struck fear into him it had been the spirits of the dead, nothing to stop them but Lancelot's sacrifice. And the look on Merlin's face as he threw himself in front of the creature to save Arthur's life. And a serket? Arthur had seen those creatures, deep in the Darkling woods, deadly creatures, no man he knew of had ever escaped death from a sting. But then again, Merlin had survived the Dorocha's touch when no other had. He did not wish to think of the pain his friend must have endured at the hands of Morgana and Morgause.

"Tell me" He finally said, trying to shake the thoughts of his servant enduring so much suffering without a word to him. "Tell me everything"

"Everything?" Merlin raised an eyebrow in question, "I don't think you have all day and night to listen to me rabbiting on as you say. Besides, you don't want to hear it all"

"Oh, I do" Arthur swapped seats and settled himself into the comfy chair. "I've got all night, and i want to hear everything, from start to finish"

The warlock took a deep breath and exhaled again reluctantly looking from his feet back to the King. "Are you sure?"

Arthur simply nodded and Merlin began. Pouring over the many stories from the first arrival in Camelot when he saved Gaius's life to the many foes both he and Arthur had faced over the years. The King simply stared through it all perplexed that such a small and insignificant servant had managed to fill such an important role. Merlin skipped over his many injuries as much as he could, but Arthur knew he was trying to avoid mentioning them and pulled him up on several occasions for not being truthful about them. They spoke long into the night, until not only Merlin's voice was beginning to break but Arthur's eyes had began to droop considerably. Arthur's brows had furrowed into a tight knot as the stories had rolled out of Merlin's mouth and he found his head had began to pound with the new information.

"You should sleep sire" the servant finally noted his friend lagging.

The King then rose from his seat and nodded, he had said very little during Merlin's tales, but simply nodded and hummed in reply. "I want you in the council chambers bright and early tomorrow, i have a job for you" he said simply before turning to leave.

"But?" the warlock started to protest, looking at his useless arm. "I can't be carrying your armer with just one arm Arthur, but i suppose..." he trailed off.

"No buts" Arthur opened the door, "Getting back to work will do you good, i think we both need to stretch our legs a little, after these past few days bed bound, besides i have some council business to attend to and i will need some assistance" With that he left.

Merlin sunk back into the bedsheets and groaned. "Fine"

* * *

It was Gaius who woke the warlock the next morning. Merlin batted the old mans hand away as he roused him.

"You'll be late Merlin" the physician pulled his ward into a sitting position handing him a tincture.

"Must you keep drugging me?" the servant downed the foul liquid and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "Why is he so instant of me back to work early, i was useless enough with two arms, I'm going to be twice as useless with one"

Gaius tutted at him but said nothing in reply but helped his ward dress. Pulling his usual tunic on over his head and helping him into his breeches before securing his neckerchief and jacket on. Merlin enjoyed none of it, wondering how Arthur could allow his servant to dress him so without feeling like a complete buffoon.

"Done" Gaius patted the servant gently on the chest, He leant backward, forcing a piece of bread and cheese into his ward's hand before helping him up. "You'd best hurry up before Arthur notices your late"

"He always notices if I'm late, never when I'm early" Merlin muttered glumly as he trudged out of his room munching on the food. "In fact, I'm not even sure when he notices me at all" the warlock pulled the main door open and continued to sulk all the way down the corridor.

By the time Merlin had reached the doors of the council chambers he had managed to eat all of his breakfast and the effects of the tincture had finally taken hold, leaving his shoulder with little more than a dull ache. He brushed the stray crumbs from his front and finally pushed the door open, trying his best not to look annoyed.

The room was silent, and before Merlin looked up he thought that the room was completely empty. But as he glanced down to the far end he realized that the nobles had gathered from some kind of announcement. The warlock swallowed down the bile rising in his throat, maybe Arthur was going to finally persecute him for his magic usage. He shook his head of the thoughts, damn Gaius's tinctures.

"Your late" was all heard then. Looking across the room he met Arthur's gaze. He was stood at the end of the room, leaning lightly on his excalibur he stared at him with a look that the servant could not quite read.

"What is this?" Merlin stuttered out, barely audible.

"You'll see" Arthur beckoned him forward, and finally he saw a room full of eyes turn in his direction.

The warlock paused for a moment, unsure weather to make a run for the door or actually do as his master asked. But finally he felt his feet slowly shuffle reluctantly forward and the room of nobles watched him intently as he made he way to the end of the hall and before his King.

Once he made it to the end Merlin spotted many of his friends, Gwaine, Percival and the knights, Gwen was just of to the side of her husband, and even in the midst of it all he saw Gaius. How an earth had he got there before he had? All seemed to be wearing some sort of goofy smirk.

"On your knees" Arthur stepped forwards and Merlin did as he was told. His heart beginning to thud loudly in his chest and as Arthur raised excalibur above his head it only pounded faster. He was going to kill him wasn't he?

"By the powers vested in me" Arthur began, announcing to the room and Merlin began to feel himself turn into full blown panic, he sucked in an unsteady breath, waiting for it.

"I name you Merlin, Court Sorcerer and Advisor" Arthur brought the sword down to touch the warlocks one shoulder and then gently to his injured on.

"What?" Merlin squeaked, "Arthur what are you doing?"

"Just shut up Merlin" The king growled, "for once just shut up and do as your told"


End file.
